High School Hell
by Katy-Cullen23
Summary: Bella and Edward were enemies in high school, who shared the occasional encounter. Now that Bella's a vampire, she think's she has finally escaped him. How wrong she was. No angst, just usual high school drama! Vampires and canon couples! Sort of drabble!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yet another new story...although, this one has been in the making quite a while ;) I have already pre-written the first 25 or so chapters.**

**Summary: Bella and Edward were enemies in high school, who shared the occasional encounter. Now that Bella's a vampire, she think's she has finally escaped him. How wrong she was. **

**It's going to be a kinda drabble like fanfiction, and I'll probably update maybe every other day, since it's mostly pre-written. Chapters will have 1000-1500 words.**

**Canon couples, happy ending, and all that jazz :D**

**Prologue:**

* * *

**Bella:**

**25****th**** March 2012**

I'm Bella Swan, and to most people, I would look completely normal. But, actually, I'm far from normal. I may look like a human, but in actual fact, I'm a vampire. A fairly young one, at that.

See, I was only changed about 5 years ago, which in vampire terms, is very young. Now that I'm a vampire, my appearance will never change, and I will never grow older. So, I'm stuck being 18 forever, never getting a single day older in my appearance.

I became a vampire completely by accident. My creator, Eleazar, only created my by accidentally beginning to drink my blood when I fell over and cut myself when near him. He says he will be forever sorry, and I've already forgiven him, but he apologises every day. In his family, or coven, they don't drink human blood, just animal blood. This is good, because as a human I found blood horrible, and it seems I have carried that through to my vampire life, and so now have very good self-control. Since he changed me, him and his family, or as other vampires may call it, coven, have looked after me so well. In his coven is him, his wife and mate, Carmen, Tanya, Irina and Kate, who consider themselves sisters, and then there's me.

Tanya, Kate and Irina consider themselves sisters, as their creator (who they consider their mother) was the same for all of them. However, she was killed quite a few years ago, and so they all stick together.

The only mated people in our family are Carmen and Eleazar, but the rest of us don't mind. It's good having them two, because even though the Denali (that's all of our surnames) sisters are much older than the rest of us, we still all look up to Eleazar and Carmen like parents.

In my family, the only two people up until now to have a gift's are Eleazar and Kate. Kate can give anyone an electric shock just through touching them. Eleazar can sense vampire's gifts, and even sometimes sense if a human will have a gift. After he changed me, he realised that I have a gift that I am a mental shield, meaning I can block all mind attacks on myself. Like, I've heard that there are vampires who can read minds, but they won't be able to read mine, and, Kate's electric shocks don't affect me, thankfully. I've heard they can be quite painful. I have even been working on expanding my shield, so that I can protect others. Also, I have a rather unusual gift, in which I can shape shift into any creature, real or mythical. Because I was once a human, my two truest and most believable forms are when I'm a vampire, or when I'm a human. However, all the other creatures I become had a different scent, so if a vampire was passing by me and I was a fox they wouldn't necessarily be able to tell the difference.

Today, the Cullen family, another vegetarian vampire family like us, were coming to visit. In their coven, there was Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Edward. Edward was the only one not mated, and everyone thought that me and him might mate with each other. I didn't really think so.

We were all currently tidying the house, making it look nice for our guests that we would be having. I didn't really see the point, if I was a vampire; I wouldn't mind how clean the house was. But, I was just following orders.

I was just in the middle of hovering my bedroom again (I don't know why, because I wasn't planning on anyone coming in here) when there was a light knock at the door. Everyone heard it, and so we all ran to the door. I ran from my room, and gave myself a final look over; just to make sure I looked ok. First impressions were everything, they say.

Eleazar opened the door, and welcomed in all of the Cullen family.

"Hi, I'm Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme. This is Alice and Jasper, and they are mated, this is Rosalie and Emmett, they are mated, and this is-" Carlisle started pointing everyone out.

"Edward Masen." I finished for him, glaring at the idiot who stood there. Everyone else looked at me confusedly, but I just ignored them.

"You remembered." Edward said softly.

"OF COURSE I DAMN WELL REMEMBER! HOW COULD I FORGET THE MAN WHO MADE MY WHOLE EXISTANCE IN HIGH SCHOOL HELL?" I screamed at him.

"Ohhh… So _this_ is Bella Swan." The girl with short, black spikey hair said. She looked kind of like a pixie, and I remember Carlisle saying her name was Alice.

"Oh, so you told them did you? Did you tell them everything?" I asked Edward angrily. Probably not, he probable made me out to be the bad guy in this. Jerk.

"Pretty much…" Edward trailed off.

"Bella, maybe you and Edward should talk about things? In private?" Eleazar offered. I never told any of the Denali's about Edward, because it hurt too much to talk about him. I mean, he completely hated me in high school for no reason, and now he was here, acting all nice. Jerk.

"No way in hell am I going anywhere with him on my own! How do I know what he's going to do?" I asked, still angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edward asked, himself getting angry as well.

"You know what happened the last time I was on my own with you!" I shouted at him. Everyone in the room looked confused, apart from me and Edward. Guess he hadn't told them that, then. What a surprise. I should have known, actually. I know Edward so well after his years of torturing me, of course he wouldn't tell his _family_ what he did, because then he wouldn't look as wonderful.

"Look, Bella, I'm really sorry about that…" Edward started, but I held my hand up to silence him.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" I asked him, trying to remain calm.

"No, I was going to!" Edward started, but I silenced him again.

"I know why you didn't tell them, because you didn't want them to know the real reason why I hate you so much, isn't it? Because then, there's no way for me to look like the bad guy!" I screeched at him.

"No, Bella, I promise, it's not like that!" Edward pleaded.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked. Everyone else was looking from me to Edward curiously, obviously wondering what made me hate Edward so much.

"Well…"

* * *

**A/N: Now, we're going to jump back in time! Hence the date at the top :D**

**Please review to tell me if you like the new story, I love hearing what you guys think!**

**And one last thing, if you're reading my other fanfiction, Changes, I'm planning on updating it as soon as I can, I'm about half way through writing the new chapters!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all the response! 10 reviews for the first chapter! Awesome! :D**

**We're now going back in time, to 2005! :D**

* * *

**Bella:**

**3****rd**** September 2005 – 7 years earlier**

Today is my very first day of Forks high school. I've only just moved back to Forks, to be with my father. My mum and dad broke up when I was 2, so I've never really lived with my dad, at least that I can remember. So, I decided I would spend some time here, so that I could have a change. The only embarrassing thing is that my dad is the chief of police, and his only car is the police cruiser. Luckily, I have saved up and bought my own car. Albeit a very rusty and old Chevy, but anything is better than travelling around in a police cruiser.

"Bells! Are you ready yet?" My dad shouted from downstairs.

"Yeah! I'm coming now!" I shouted back while quickly grabbing my bag and running downstairs. Luckily I only tripped once, but I didn't actually fall over. We walked outside, and got in our separate cars and headed for work and school. I saw many other students arriving, so I quickly found an empty parking space. I got out to go to the main office. I got handed my new timetable and map, and made my way back outside. I saw another girl standing on her own, so I decided to be brave and try and make a new friend.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan." I said to her, smiling. She looked up to me and smiled. She had dark brown hair, almost black, and was wearing glasses.

"Hey, I'm Angela Webber. I heard you were new here, the chief's daughter returning home." The girl, Angela, said, smiling at me.

"I suppose I'm the talk of the town, then." I said, smiling.

"Yeah, you could say that!" Angela said, laughing slightly.

"So, what lesson do you have first?" I asked politely.

"English with Mr Varner, you?" Angela asked.

"Same!" I told her, and we walked off towards our first lesson together.

After our first day, Angela and I quickly became best friends. She said no one really wanted to be friends with her, or invited her to parties, since her father was the Pastor of the town. I really felt sorry for her.

Things seemed to be going alright in Forks, everyone seemed friendly enough, there was nothing to complain about. Until the day I met Edward Masen.

Angela and I were sitting in the library one lunch time, seeing as it was much quieter than the lunch room, and we both had a love of reading. The librarian was nice, so she let us eat while we were in the library, seeing as we were the only people who ever came here. Just as we were helping each other do our English homework, Edward walked in.

"Sorry, am I interrupting your nerd gathering?" Edward asked snidely, looking solely at Angela. I saw her eyes begin to brim with tears, and decided then and there that I wasn't going to let anyone upset my best friend, no matter how hot they were. He really was hot though, he had bright green eyes, and a very unusual copper hair colour.

"I don't see any nerds around here." I told him, looking around the almost deserted library.

"Oh, well, I do. Two of them, in fact." Edward said, acting cool. I'm not sure who he was trying to impress. I mean, there was no one else with him.

"Really? That's interesting. So, why do you think we're nerds?" I asked innocently, knowing exactly how Edward would reply.

"Because you're being unsociable and are spending lunch time in the library." Edward answered exactly how I hoped he would.

"Well, then that makes you a nerd, too. If not more so." I told him.

"How?" He asked, sounding a bit shocked.

"Well, I believe it's lunch time, and I believe you are in the library. And, I can't see anybody with you, so that makes you even more unsociable than me and Ange. At least we have each other." I told him, and I heard Angela gasp.

"Do you even know who I am?" Edward asked, reminding me of a stuck up famous person.

"Hmmm…Do I know you? Well…you look _kinda_ familiar…but I'm not sure where from… Oh! Wait! I got it! Have you per chance starred in the movie Shrek? You bear a striking resemblance to him!" I said, laughing at his annoyed and angry expression.

"Oh, ha. Ha. Very funny. Of course you know who I am, I'm Edward Masen. Forks youngest ever Quarterback, and youngest ever person on the basketball team." Edward said proudly.

"Actually, I didn't know that. I moved here a couple days ago, I didn't have a clue who you were, other than your name." I told him.

"Oh, shit, sorry." Edward said, but I just laughed him off.

"Don't be sorry, I don't care for your apologies. You were mean to Angela, when she did nothing wrong. Now, I think it's about time you let us get back to our nerd gathering." I said, and sat back down next to Angela and continued with my homework. I felt them both staring at me, but I just ignored them.

"You know, if you want to be popular, you should stop hanging round with that nerd." Edward told me after a long silence.

"You know, I'd rather have the whole school hate me apart from Angela, than act like you just did and have to spend time with you." I told him, not looking up.

"Well, that can be arranged." Edward said harshly before storming off.

"OH. MY. GOD. BELLA! ?" Angela said quickly and happily.

"Yeah, I think that's the most fun I've had in a while!" I said, giggling along with her.

"Thanks for sticking up for me!" Angela said happily.

"Hey, that's what best friends are for, ok?" I asked her.

"OK!" She shouted back. The bell rang signalling the end of lunch, and so I made my way to biology. This was the only lesson I didn't have with Angela, but I didn't really mind, since everyone else seemed friendly. I walked into the classroom, and noticed my partner wasn't sitting there. It puzzled me a bit, but then I looked at the board and saw we had a new seating plan. Great. Edward is sat next to me.

After a while, he strolled (yes, strolled!) into the classroom, and was about to shout at the person in 'his' seat, when the person pointed to the new seating plan. He walked over to me, seemingly un-affected by having to sit next to me. This might not be so bad.

"Hey nerd. Let's just get this straight, you do the work, I copy you. Deal?" Edward said as soon as he sat down.

"No." I told him. He looked shocked for a bit, before he spoke again.

"No? Did I hear you right?" Edward asked.

"Yep, I will not let you copy my work. You know, you must be incredibly stupid to expect that by insulting someone it will make them do whatever you want them to do." I told him.

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" Edward said, almost shouting.

"Then you can do the work yourself." I told him as the teacher walked into the classroom. He started a lecture, which I lazily took notes on, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

"Now let's get on with the experiment." Mr Banner said while handing each pair a microscope. I quickly looked over my notes and saw that we were identifying and drawing different cell structures. Great.

I got to work setting up the slides, and saw Edward just watching me. I ignored his stares, and continued working.

"You're really smart." He commented after a while.

"Uh…Thanks…why the random niceness?" I asked him.

"Look around." He told me, and I did. I noticed everyone else looked like him, confused. They didn't seem to know how to set up their slides. Then I saw Mr Banner looking at me, and looking quite proud.

"You know how to set up the slides and the microscopes?" Mr Banner asked me.

"Yeah…In my old school we were made to do it all the time…" I said.

"But weren't you too young to use microscopes then?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, but we were made to learn. And sometimes my teacher would give special after school lessons that covered this course. And I was in advanced biology." I told him, and I swear I heard someone whisper nerd. Oh, wait, it was Edward.

"Told you that you were the leader of the nerd club." Edward said, loudly enough for everyone to hear.

And then they all started laughing. At me.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of how mean Edward was?**

**Review please! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm lovin' the response I've got already! Some of you seem to dislike Edward at the moment :P**

* * *

**Bella:**

**3****rd**** October 2005**

"Bella, I told you that you shouldn't have said anything to him!" Angela told me, for the millionth time. I had explained to her how bad biology had been, and she went into this massive lecture how 'no-one speaks to Edward Cullen and expects nothing to happen' and stuff. Well, she could have told me that, _before_.

"It's fine… it was probably just a one-time thing." I told her, trying to play it down.

"Bella, I know that's a lie. I _hear_ people calling you a nerd as you walk past; I _see_ the looks people give you. And, most of all, you tell me about how horrible each biology lesson is!" Angela said.

"Yes, you have a point…" I said, thinking of a way to get out of this conversation. Just then, Edward walked towards me, and purposely shoved me into the lockers. This made me fall over (due to my insanely bad balance) and drop all my books on the floor.

"Oh, I'm sor- I mean, idiot nerd, can't even stand up without falling over!" Edward said. I'm pretty sure he was going to apologise, and he even looked like he regretted it, but he didn't so that didn't matter.

"Well, maybe if I didn't get shoved into my locker by a jerk, I wouldn't have fallen over! And how can I be an idiot _and_ a nerd? Doesn't really make sense, does it?" I shouted to him, not caring about the people who were staring at the scene unfolding.

"Bella, remember what we talked about." Angela whispered hurriedly in my ear.

"Who are you calling a jerk?" Edward asked back, his voice slightly louder, but not quite shouting. I carefully stood up, and walked over to him, trying to remain calm and not breathe in his beautiful scent.

"YOU! YOU DUMBASS!" I shouted into his face, scaring the crap out of him.

"What the hell!" Edward shouted back.

"Serves you right for pushing me into a locker, jerk." I said, while picking up my books. Everyone was looking at Edward to see his next move, and so was I.

"I don't know why you're looking so proud, klutz, of course if you shout in someone's face they'll get scared. Want me to show you?" Edward said.

"No, I'm alright, but thanks for the offer. And, jerk, of course if you push someone into a locker they'll fall over. Want me to show you?" I asked, mimicking Edward.

"If you tried to push me, you would just do more damage to yourself." Edward said smirking. Our little audience started laughing as well. I never knew arguing was this entertaining to people, I just found it frustrating.

"I never would, anyway, because I'm not as evil to push people, obviously weaker than you, into lockers for your own sadistic entertainment." I said snidely.

"Bella, I think we should go now." Angela whispered, tugging on my arm to try and pull me away.

"It's alright, you can go back to your nerd club, I have the whole of next lesson to annoy you anyway." Edward told me.

"Don't you EVER tell me what to do, jackass! I can make my own decisions; I'm not incapable of that! Just because I'm a woman, doesn't mean you have to tell me what to do, when to do it, and how to! And don't you ever forget that! Alright?" I screamed at his face, before running off crying. Angela quickly ran after me, but I didn't slow to wait for her to catch up. I went into the nearest bathroom, and sat on the floor crying my eyes out.

"Bella? Are you in here? Are you alright?" Angela's worried voice said as she walked through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her, rubbing the tears from my eyes.

"You're obviously not. I understand if you don't want to talk about it, what Edward said was really out of line." Angela said while sitting down next to me.

"It's not because of Edward. Well, partly, but not all because of him." I told Angela.

"Ok, well, do you want to talk about it? You don't have to if you don't want to, though." She told me kindly.

"I do want to talk to you about it. It's just, the main reason why I came back here to live with my dad was because; well, of my step dad. He seemed nice at first, and he always has and always will be really nice to my mum. But, to me, he was so controlling. He was always telling me what, how, and when to do things. It was like I didn't have any freedom. If I ever wanted to do anything, even if it was just to go to bed earlier, I would have to ask him and get his permission. He would never let me go out with my friends, or lack of, and would just make me do the washing, cleaning and ironing, so my mum wouldn't have to. He would watch over me, and if I left even the smallest bit of dust, I would have to clean the house all over again." I told her, crying silently.

"Oh my god. He never…ummm…touched you, or anything?" Angela asked quietly.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" I practically shouted at her, and she flinched away.

"I'm sorry." Angela said.

"No, please, don't be. I should be sorry." I told her.

"No, it's understandable. Are you sure, though?" Angela asked, and I cried a bit more before I finally got the courage to answer her.

"A few times he…he tried to kiss me. I never let him, but one night…he held me up against the wall…and…he touched me, and kissed me. I screamed and tried to get him off me, but he wouldn't stop. He…he only did when my mum came home early. She didn't see him, but…but, if she hadn't come home early…he probably would have gone all the way." I said, tears streaming down my face by now. I'd never before told anyone that, and, in a way, I felt relieved I finally had someone I could confide in. Angela hugged me tightly.

"It's alright now, you're away from him. Everything's alright. Did he…did he ever do anything else to you?" Angela asked softly.

"Nothing like that…but a couple of times he hit me, and, he, uh, one time threw a plate at me, and I have a scar on my arm because of it. My mum thought I was self-harming." I told Angela.

"Why did you never tell your mum, or anyone?" Angela asked me.

"I didn't want to ruin my mum's happiness. Phil makes her happy, she loves him, and he loves her. And I know he would never lay a finger on her in a hurtful way, so why ruin her happiness? No one would believe me, anyway."

"Bella, you have to tell someone. What he did was wrong, and your mum will be happy if you tell someone. She's married to a monster!" Angela said. This was part of the the reason I had never told anyone. They'd convince me to tell the police or someone like that, and I'd ruin my mum's _'perfect'_ marriage. Just then, the bell went, so I washed my face and made my way to the bathroom door.

"You're not still going to biology, are you?" Angela asked in shock.

"Yeah, it's not Edward I'm angry about, I suppose, in a way, it's Phil." I told her. She walked me to biology, and told me that she was coming round to my house tonight, so that we could tell my dad together. I told her she didn't have to, but she said that if she didn't I wouldn't tell my father. Which was true.

"Look, Bella, I'm sor-" Edward started, but I cut him off.

"Stop it. I don't care for your apologies. If I hadn't run off crying, you wouldn't be apologising." I told him sharply.

"Sorry for trying to be nice. And just so you know, I wasn't saying that to be sexist against women, or try and control you, you're the one who took it the wrong way and went crazy." Edward told me right as the teacher walked in. Right then, I wanted more than anything to hit Edward, for being inconsiderate. I felt like crying again, but then I just kept telling myself that to him, it did look like I went crazy on him. But he was still a jerk.

"Just shut up and forget about it." I told him as we began our practical.

"I don't get why you hate me." Edward said suddenly.

"Hmmm…I dunno…oh. Wait. Because you push me into lockers." I said sarcastically.

"You hated me before that, though." Edward pointed out.

"Because you were a jerk to Angela, and I stick up for my friends."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think about Bella's past? Maybe it has something to do with the way she act towards Edward...**

**Review please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Bit of a sadder chapter... But enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella:**

**3****rd**** October 2005**

"Bella, what's the matter? Have you been crying?" Charlie, my dad, asked as he walked through the door. It's true, I had been crying. He knew me too well, even though I had only been back in his life for a couple of months.

"Chief Swan, Bella has something she needs to tell you." Angela told him.

"Am I gonna need to sit down for this?" Dad asked seriously. I nodded at him, and he sat down next to me on the sofa.

"You know Phil, Renee's new husband?" I asked, and Charlie nodded bitterly. He never liked him, now I knew why. "A couple of years ago, when mum was out one night…he…uhh… He tried to kiss me, but I wouldn't let him. So, he shoved me up against the wall…and…ummm… he started touching me, and kissing me, and I begged for him to stop, but he wouldn't. He only stopped because mum came home early, but she didn't see Phil. I…I don't know what would have happened if mum didn't come home early." I told dad, seeing him get angrier and angrier as I continued talking.

"That bastard… I swear… Did he, uh, only touch you…the once?" Dad asked nervously.

"It was just the once, but he had tried to kiss me before." I said, looking over to Angela to see her smiling supportively.

"Did he ever do anything else? Like hit you?" Dad asked quite angrily.

"He hit me a few times, and threw a plate at me, which gave me a scar on my arm." I said, showing him the scar. It was about 2.5 inched long, and quite deep. I really hated it.

"I'm going to call your mother right now. Actually, we're going to call the police. No man will ever touch my princess if she doesn't want him to. Did he do anything else? To you, or your mother?" Dad asked.

"No, to mum, he was so kind, but he seemed to hate me. He was really controlling, and made me do all the chores and wouldn't let me do anything without asking him first, even if it was just to go to bed early." I told him, feeling the tears slide down my cheeks. My dad pulled me into a hug.

"It's all going to be alright, sweetheart. I'll never let that man, or any other, touch you like that again. I promise, my princess." Dad told me as he went to phone the police. Then, Angela came over and hugged me tightly, and she told me everything would be fine now.

"The police are on their way to question you, and then the police over in Phoenix will question Phil. Now though, I'm going to phone your mother." Dad said.

"No, please don't!" I begged, but he shook his head.

"Bells, this is something I have to do." Dad said, and waited for my mother to pick up the line.

"Is Phil there?" Dad asked her, without even saying hello first.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR MONSTER OF A HUSBAND DID TO MY BABY?" Dad shouted down the phone.

"She wants to speak to you." Dad said, handing me the phone.

"What have you been telling your father?" She asked in a scolding tone.

"About, how, one time, Phil…he…uh touched me…and kissed me… And he hit me a couple of times, and gave me the scar you thought was from self-harming." I told her nervously.

"Why would you say that? Why would you lie?" My mum asked angrily.

"Because it happened! And something needs to be done to Phil, because of what he did!" I told her, getting angry myself. How could she accuse me of lying? Why would I lie?

"Stop it! You're making it up to get attention!" She shouted at me, which made me start crying. She never shouted at me.

"No! No I am not! Look, your so called perfect husband, isn't so perfect. And that's not my fault! The reason I never said anything before is because I knew this is how you would react. You should know me, and you should know this isn't the sort of thing I would lie about. This just proves that you care more about your pig of a husband than me." I said angrily while handing the phone back to my dad.

"I'm guessing she didn't believe you?" Angela asked me, after my dad left the room and was shouting at my mother.

"No, she thought I was doing it for attention." I said angrily. Why would I lie?

************HSH************

After the police left, I lay on my bed, completely exhausted, both physically and emotionally. They asked me questions about the smallest details, down to how good my childhood was. I answered them all honestly, and they told us they would be in contact with both us and Phil. Once I lay down on my bed, I quickly fell asleep.

The following morning, dad offered for me to have the day off, but I said I would be fine at school. Hopefully it would take my mind off things. Not to my surprise, it was raining today, so I put on my coat and ran out to my car to go to school.

I parked in my usual spot, and then I walked over to Angela, who was on the opposite side of the car park. Just as I was walking over, someone decided it would be funny to throw a water balloon at me. You'll never guess who that was. _*Cough*_ Edward _*cough*_.

I didn't turn around, or even acknowledge that it happened. Because, well, it was raining anyway, so it didn't really make any difference.

"Someone looks like a drowned rat." Edward said from behind me.

"That's because it's raining, jerk." I told him, walking slightly faster to get to Angela quicker.

"Well done, clever clogs." Edward said.

"I know; I'm so clever." I told him, and finally reached Angela.

"Hey Ange." I said, smiling. She looked confused at first, but then just ignored Edward, like me.

"Hey Bella, how did last night go?" Angela asked, but didn't give anything away about what happened last night.

"Good, I got to sleep surprisingly fast." I told her.

"Ok, that's good then." Angela told.

"You know, it's rude to listen in to peoples conversations." I told Edward, who was _still_ here.

"I'm not; I'm part of the conversation." Edward said.

"No you're not, get lost, jerk. You don't even know what we're talking about." I told him.

"What are you talking about, then?" Edward asked.

"I don't want to tell you, so I think you should just leave. Now." I told him forcefully, so he finally left. Thank god.

"Grrrrrrrrr! I HATE him soooooo much!" I whined to Angela.

"Don't we all, Bella, don't we all."

* * *

**A/N: Awww, Edward's always there... to wind Bella up ;D**

**Review please, and thanks! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, I got an anonymous review for my last chapter, telling me it was really poorly written. While I accept constructive criticism, I find the review just criticises me, instead of trying to help me improve my writing. I was just wondering if anyone else found that the previous chapter was poorly written, if so, I'd appreciate ways that I can improve it. Thank you. :)**

* * *

**Bella:**

**3****rd**** November 2005**

Me and Edward still hate each other. But now, most of the school hate me, too. The only friend I really have is Angela, and for her it's the same. I feel bad, like I'm stopping her having friends, but she told me that she never really had friends before, anyway. I never believed Edward when he said he would make the school hate me, but I guess I was wrong.

Edward would either shove me into lockers, say snide comments, or throw something at me. Wherever I went, he would find some way to embarrass me. But then, I suppose it wasn't too hard to embarrass me, as I could easily fall over, without help. Edward, however, just made things worse, and soon enough, everyone hated the new girl.

Things with the police were going ok though. They had arrested Phil, and all my questioning was done. I would still need to appear in court, when the date was set, but that's all I would have to do now. Least some things in my life were getting better, like my relationship with my father. Recently, I have felt close to him than ever before. My mother and I, however, have been getting less and less close. She has remained by Phil's side, which is going to take a long time for me to forgive her for.

Right now, I'm sat in English. The reason I'm not listening is because I've already read the book the teacher is reading to us in class, so there's really no reason. And, if I really have to, I'll re-read the section we read in class at home.

Finally, the bell has gone, and we can finally get out of this over-heated classroom. Thank. God. Just as I'm walking to my next lesson, I feel a book hit my arm. Again, I just carry on walking, hoping to deter Edward. So far, this hasn't worked.

"Nerd, do you mind not attacking my book? What did it ever do to you?" Edward asked, earning himself several giggles from the girls that seem to follow him around. Weird.

"It has your name on it." I told him, silencing the giggles.

"Now that's not very nice, is it?" Edward asked like he was talking to a 5 year old about drawing on the walls.

"Neither is throwing books at people." I said.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Edward asked, feigning shock.

"No, I'm just stating a fact. Throwing books at people is not nice." I said to him, and thanked god when I reached the door to the library. I quickly walked in, and was happy when I saw Angela was already there.

"Another debate with Masen?" Angela asked as I huffed when I sat down and threw my book on the desk. And then picked up the book, and apologised to it. It is my favourite book.

"More like argument. GRRRRRR! I hate him sooooo much!" I complained to Angela. She had got used to me being like this, and realised the only way to calm me down was to talk to me about books, and discuss our love of books. Slightly nerdy, yes. Very relaxing, hells yes.

"Let's just forget about him. He's only doing this to get a reaction out of you; you just need to ignore him!" Angela said, and I was just beginning to relax when the jerk walked through the door. Why? Why does he have to make my life hell? Why, more importantly, does he hate me?

"So, I was wondering if I could join your nerd club?" Edward asked as he walked over to us.

"No, because we don't actually have a 'club'." I told him, and kept looking down at my book, trying to focus on happier things.

"Well, can I join you in reading your books?" Edward asked again.

"Yes, why don't you go and sit on that table there, on the other side of the library." I told him.

"Oh ha ha, very funny Bella. You know, you should be a comedian when you're older." Edward said, sounding annoyed.

"Go away." I spat at him.

"No, it's a free country." Edward told me firmly.

"Ok, then I'll leave." I said, and gathered all my books and put them in my bag. Angela did the same, and then we both marched out of the door, leaving behind a shocked Edward. I didn't really know where me and Angela would go, but anywhere was better if Edward wasn't there. Idiot. Jerk. Annoying.

"Where are we going to go then?" Angela asked after we had walked around aimlessly for a few minutes.

"How about to one of the picnic tables outside? It's relatively sunny today." I suggested, so we made our way over there. It wasn't that warm, but it was warmer than most days. We found a picnic bench and spent all lunch time talking, eating and joking, and just having fun. Angela was such a good friend; I couldn't understand why no one liked her.

Unfortunately, lunch time was over, so I had to go to the hell that some people named biology. I slowly (incredibly slowly, actually) walked over to biology, trying to prolong the torture that would happen in the next hour. Sadly though, my slow walking made me have to witness a sight that very nearly made me sick.

I saw Edward, pressing; who I think was Jessica Stanley, up against the lockers, with his tongue down her throat. His hand was also up her top, and I'm pretty sure I heard her moan. Now, I was actually wishing I was in biology, so I hastily walked to biology, practically running. I got in and sat down in my seat.

I got out my book, and prayed for the teacher to come in before Edward. Luck, however, was not on my side today, and so Edward walked into the classroom proudly, and a bit cockily, might I add. Jerk.

He sat down next to me, grinning broadly. Subtle. He looked over to me, and I could just tell he was going to insult me. It was just one of those looks, you know, where you just know that the person is plotting something evil. A look Edward had plastered on his face almost constantly.

"Like what you saw?" Edward asked, grinning cheekily. I felt my cheeks heat up as I blushed. Not out of desire, but out of embarrassment for being caught, and slightly out of disgust. No way do I want Edward's tongue down my throat. No. Way.

"I don't know what you mean." I said, deciding to play stupid.

"So you're saying you didn't see me kissing Jessica Stanley? Then why the blush?" Edward said, still grinning broadly.

"Ok, I did, but it was rather disgusting, so I would rather not you do it to me." I said firmly. Damn, where was the teacher?

"How about we try it, and see if you feel the same?" Edward said cockily.

"Ewwww! No way!" I said dramatically.

"Suit yourself. Jessica appeared to enjoy herself though." Edward told me.

"I'm alright." I said to him.

"You were a bit harsh at lunch."

"You were a bit annoying at lunch." I said, mimicking him. I've learnt that he hates when you do it, so I do it when he really annoys me.

"Only because you were being harsh."

"Only because you were being annoying."

"Oh, ha, ha, very clever, Bella."

"Oh, ha, ha, very clever, Edward." I said as the teacher walked in. Edward looked pretty angry right now. He deserves it. A 'taste of his own medicine'.

Biology thankfully wasn't too bad once the teacher was here, because Edward didn't have an opportunity to say anything to me. However, at the end of the lesson, just as I was packing everything into my bag, he stole something from it. I looked through my bag to find what it was, and saw it was my old edition of Wuthering Heights. Some may say that it was sad to have that, but it was a gift from my mother when I was younger.

"Edward, give it back." I demanded. He, however, just laughed.

"I don't know what you mean." He said, trying to act innocent. He was anything but innocent.

"You know what! My book, give it back. Now." I demanded angrily, but he still didn't.

"Make me." He said, and I thought of how I could. Then, I noticed he had left his notebook on the table, so I quickly picked it up.

"Trade. Otherwise, I get to keep this, and maybe read through it." I said, smiling innocently at him. Two can play at this game.

"Ok, ok, here's your book!" Edward said quickly, shoving my book at me and snatching away his notebook.

I wonder what's in his notebook…

* * *

**A/N: Anyone have any idea's what might be in Edward's notebook?**

**Review please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank for all the response to the last chapter!**

* * *

**Bella**

**3****rd**** December 2005**

Today, I have to go to court. I have to face the man who abused me all those years ago. I have to face my mother, the woman who should be protecting me, but is actually sticking up for her pig of a husband. But, most importantly, I have to relive everything I'd tried to forget.

************HSH************

It wasn't too bad, court, I mean. The judge and jury decided almost instantly that Phil was guilty, especially as he actually had been cautioned for child related matters a couple of years ago. A fact he failed to mention to me and my mother.

My mum ran straight over to me after he had been sentenced. She hugged me and told me how sorry she was, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to forgive her now, or ever. At the end of the day, she believed her husband, my step-father, over her daughter. She had told me I was lying.

Me and dad went home quickly, since I didn't really want to 'celebrate'. I didn't see why I would want to, so dad said that we could get a tub of ice cream and have a night in watching films, which I was more than happy with. I quickly texted Ange to let her know how everything was, and how it went at court, and then turned my phone off for the night.

I was pretty exhausted fairly early on, and so went to bed early that night. Thankfully, it was the weekend, so me and Ange had arranged to cycle to the local beach, and just chill out. Hopefully, the weather would be nice, but here in Forks, nothing was certain.

I woke up and quickly got dressed, wearing shorts in case I wanted to go in the sea. I looked out the window and smiled happily in relief when I saw the bright sun shining clearly in the sky.

I grabbed a quick snack for breakfast, and was about to get my bike when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Angela!" I said, smiling when I saw my best friend on the other side of the door. She engulfed me in a big hug, all of a sudden.

"I'm so happy for you! That monster is now behind bars!" Angela said happily.

"I am too, I'm so happy!" I said to her. We went outside, and I got my bike, and then we set off for La Push, a well-known beach in the area. The sun was still shining as we rode, and I actually got quite hot. Definitely going in the sea then.

Most of the way, we rode in silence, but it was easier as we couldn't really hear each other anyway. Once we got to the beach, it looked pretty busy, but that was to be expected on a rare sunny day in Forks.

"Follow me, I know a really nice place where barely anyone goes." Angela said, so I followed her, having a bit of trouble keeping up with her when we were cycling on the sand. We cycled all the way down to the other side of the beach, which was a lot nicer and quieter than where everyone else was.

We put our bikes down, and sat down on the sand. It was really nice and relaxing, and we just talked about stuff (not including the jerk Edward).

"Can we go in the sea now?" I asked Angela.

"Yeah, sure. Race you!" Angela said while sprinting off towards the sea.

"CHEATER!" I shouted as I ran after her. She, of course, made it to the sea first, but I got her back by splashing her. She splashed me back, and before long, our clothes were drenched.

"We should have brought spare clothes!" I whined to Angela.

"Good thing I brought two sets of spare clothes then!" Angela shouted back, and splashed me some more. We started having a bit of a splashing war, when I managed to accidentally splash another person.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I told this boy who looked much older than me, judging by his height.

"Don't worry about it…wait, are you Isabella Swan?" The man asked.

"Actually, everyone calls me Bella, but yeah, how do you know my name?" I asked him, a bit worried.

"I'm Jacob Black, Billy Black's, your father's best friend, son. We used to play together when you visited Charlie." Jacob said.

"Oh my god, I totally remember you! I haven't seen you in ages! You should have visited me or something!" I told him. Jacob was probably my only ever friend.

"I didn't know if you would want me to or not…" Jacob said.

"Of course I would want my best friend to come visit me! I mean, I've had to replace you now!" I told him as Angela waded over.

"Hey Ange, this is Jacob Black, my old best friend!" I said happily.

"Hey Jake." Angela said, smiling.

"You know each other?" I asked them both.

"Yeah, we all went to the same school before high school, but they now go to the school on the reservation. I used to hang round with them all the time, and I begged my parents to let me go to the reservation school, since my mum is a Quileute, but my dad wouldn't let me. So that's pretty much the reason why everyone at Forks High hates me." Angela explained to me.

"Awww, that really sucks! But least you got me now!" I told Angela jokingly.

"Yeah, I suppose so!" She said, acting upset.

We spent the next couple of hours re-getting to know each other, and generally having fun. It was a pretty fun day, just chilling with my old and new best friend. I also was introduced to Embry and Quil, who were Jacob's friends. They were all so nice and welcoming, that soon, I was wishing as Angela was that we both lived on the reservation, and went to school there.

"We totally have to meet up again sometime!" Angela said as it was nearing the end of the day.

"Yeah, of course, just give us a call or something." Jacob told us.

"Yeah, ok!" I said excitedly. Forks wasn't so bad, actually.

Me and Angela quickly cycled home, because I especially didn't want my dad to be angry for me being home late. I quickly said goodbye to Angela, and made it inside the house just on time. Thank god.

"Hey Bells, have a good day?" Dad asked as I walked into the living room. As usual, he was watching a baseball game on the sports channel.

"Yeah, it was really great! Me and Angela ran into Jacob Black, and talked to him for a while." I told dad.

"Oh, I remember, you and him used to be thick as thieves together. You would always be playing together outside, getting muddy." Dad said, as if he was reminiscing.

"He said you and his dad, Billy, were best friends?" I sort of asked.

"Yeah, yeah, we are. We used to go fishing all the time, but not so much anymore."

"How come?" I asked him.

"Well, I got you to look after now, Bells." Dad told me.

"Yeah, and he has Jacob, but he still went fishing with you. You should go fishing with him sometime, I can always invite Angela and Jake round." I offered.

"I might just do that some time. And I was thinking, you're 16, yet you don't have a computer." Dad said.

"I never really needed one before…" I said, excited that I may be getting a computer!

"Well, I want you to have one, so I got you this." Dad said, giving me a box that was wrapped up. How sweet! I quickly opened the box up, and saw that it was a pretty expensive looking computer. Wow!

"Thank you sooooo much dad! I love you!" I said, giving him a hug.

"That's alright, Bells." My dad replied.

I can't believe I have a new computer!

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Jake? :D**

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Back to school for Bella! Wonder what Edward will be like? Any guesses? ;)**

* * *

**Bella:**

**3****rd**** January 2006**

Christmas was really, really great. I got a new bike (which was very much needed) and a new camera, which is so awesome!

Angela got me Twelfth Night, and a new notebook, and Jake, Quil and Embry all went in together and bought me a bracelet with a mini wooden wolf carving. It was really cute, and I've been wearing it ever since.

My mum sent me some clothes, but all of which were way too summery to ever be worn in Forks. Ever since the Phil incident, we haven't been on the best of terms, but things are slowly getting better.

Unfortunately, though, today is the today we have to go back to school. It's not the actual school I hate; it's more the people in it. Or, more specifically, Edward. I've still been trying to think what he could have in his notebook, that he was so desperate for me not to see. Maybe he was pre-writing all his 'witty' comments that he says to me. Or maybe he was thinking of more ways to make my life hell.

Either way, it was weird.

Today was weird, seeing as it wasn't raining or snowing, which was quite strange. For the past week it's been raining like crazy, and everyone thought it would snow. But, it hasn't, which doesn't particularly bother me.

I arrived at school, and, as usual, Angela was here before me. I walked over to her and gave her a hug, because I hadn't seen her since before Christmas.

Lessons seemed just like they always did; boring. They seemed to drag on and on, and I was relieved when it was lunch time. I told myself not to read Twelfth Night yet, but I couldn't help myself, so I already have. But I can still _discuss_ it with Angela, at least.

"Hey Bella, you look happy today!" Angela said, sounding shocked.

"Maybe that's because I haven't seen a certain someone." I said happily. It was true, all day; I hadn't heard or seen anything from Edward. Maybe he was ill?

"Would that person be me?" _His_ voice asked from behind me. I spoke too soon.

"How did you know?" I asked in mock surprise.

"Just a lucky guess, I suppose." Edward said.

"Ok…" I trailed off while I put my bag down on the table next to Angela. It was really heavy today, because of all my books. Damn school.

"Not going to ask me how my holidays were?" Edward asked me after an awkward silence.

"No… Because I don't really give a damn about how your Christmas was." I told him.

"Well, how were your holidays?" Edward asked me.

"Great, because I didn't have to see you for two whole weeks!" Ok, maybe I was being a bit of a bitch to him, but I didn't really care.

"Someone's moody." Edward told me, stating the obvious.

"Someone's stating the obvious." I replied.

"Someone's mimicking someone." Damn, that didn't annoy him anymore. That's not fair; I now have nothing to go on.

"Someone's got something hidden in their notebook that they don't want others to see for some bizarre reason." I said, almost laughing when he looked slightly worried. Angela, on the other hand, looked completely confused.

"Oh! Do you have secrets in your notebook?" Edward asked me once he regained himself.

"No, I think we all, well, not Angela, but, I think we all know it's you who has the secrets." I told him.

"I don't know what you mean."

"So, there was no reason to why you were so desperate for me to give you back your notebook, and not look inside. You know, I _dread_ to think what you've got in there." I told him, adding in a shudder for extra effect.

"Whatever. Shut up. Nerd." Edward said, before hastily scuttling out of the library. As soon as the door had slammed closed, me and Angela laughed our heads off for a good ten minutes.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" I asked, emphasizing each word.

"I think…that you…are most probably…the first ever…person to…freak out…EDWARD MASEN!" Angela said between laughing.

"Oh. My. God! That was HILARIOUS!" I told her while gasping for breath.

"I know! So, what's with all this notebook business?" Angela asked me once we calmed down.

"Well, at the end of biology the one time, he stole my book, and I told him to give it back, and he said make me. So, I quickly took his notebook, and I told him I would read it if he didn't give me back my book, because it looked like a diary. Then, he very hastily gave me back my book, snatched his notebook, and ran off!" I told her, and we both started laughing again.

I was actually not dreading biology too much when the bell went, I was actually slightly looking forward to how Edward would act. I got into the classroom, and saw he was the only one sat at his desk. If he hadn't of seen me, I would have walked back out, but he did see me, and so I couldn't retreat. One heck of an awkward silence is about to commence.

I stumbled about ten times on my short walk, almost as if my legs were trying to stop me from doing this. I sat down, and breathed out a sigh of relief that I hadn't actually fallen over. I slowly got out my books, because I didn't just want to have to sit there doing nothing.

"Don't ever mention my notebook to anyone, got it?" Edward told me more than asked angrily.

"Ok, sorry, didn't realise it meant so much to you. Seriously, though, what _do_ you have in there?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Nothing that concerns you." He replied, in the most harsh and cold and emotionless voice I've ever heard him use. Usually, he never actually scares me, and he only ever annoys me. He doesn't ever make me want to run and hide, and cry my eyes out, which I felt like doing right now. I quickly looked away, and down at my book where I began doodling. I felt tears begin to spill, and so sniffed to keep them in. One solitary tear dropped onto my book, and had it not been for the silent classroom, no one would ever have noticed.

"Are you crying?" Edward asked worriedly.

"No…" I said, in a voice that even I didn't believe.

"Why?" Edward asked quietly.

"Why do you think, Edward? Maybe it's because every single day you find some way to make my good mood sour, and seem to find joy in making my life a misery. Maybe it's because you've made most of the school hate me, for reasons unbeknown to me. Maybe, it's because the way you just spoke to, was the harshest, and most emotionless way anyone has ever spoken to me before!" I half shouted at him while tears poured down my face. He looked slightly shocked at my sudden outburst, and I was pretty shocked by it too.

"Woah…woah…woah. Calm down, there. You're crying like crazy because of the way I spoke to you? Maybe you shouldn't go meddling in people's things then!" Edward said, while other students started walking in. I quickly rubbed the tears from face.

"I wouldn't have been 'meddling with your things' in the first place, if you hadn't of taken my book!" I said annoyed that this had turned into yet another argument.

From now on, I'm not going to let Edward get to me.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Bella, and EVIL EDWARD! I'm sure there's a reason for his behaviour...**

**Any thoughts as to why Edward is so harsh to Bella? :)**

**Review please! :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Let's have a sneak peak into Edward's mind, in an email he's written to Bella!**

* * *

**Edward**

_To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Masen  
Subject: I'm sorry_

Dear Bella,

I just wanted to email you, to tell you how unbelievably sorry I am, for everything. I think back to the time we first met, and I regret every second of it. Well, not quite every second. I don't regret meeting you; I just regret my actions afterwards.

If I could go back and do things differently, I would, 100%. I mean, I just got too cocky and angry, because, for the first time in my life, someone challenged what I said. They questioned it; they stuck up for the person I was bullying. Silly, cocky, immature me, couldn't handle that. I could handle someone saying something back, making me look bad. So, instead of doing the mature thing, and apologising to Angela, I had to say something back to you. For most of the conversation, you were looking down, so I didn't see your face clearly. But then, you looked up, and looked me right in the eye. I swear, my heart stopped from beating so fast, because of your beauty. Your large, round, chocolate brown eyes, swimming with annoyance and hatred because of me. Your amazing, long brown hair, that flowed down your back. You were perfect, in every sense of the word.

But, me being the idiot jackass I am, I ruined it. By that point, I thought it was too late to do anything. But it wasn't, because, I could very easily have apologised, but I didn't.

Then, imagine my joy when I found I was lucky enough to sit next to you in biology. I was so happy, but I saw the look of annoyance ever present in those large brown orbs of yours. It almost killed me, that you so easily hated me. I hated myself for making you hate me. So, I took that anger out on you, which is something I can never forgive myself for. I just hope that maybe, one day, you can forgive me?

Please reply to this email, Bella.

From, Edward xx

* * *

**A/N: So, hopefully you now, partly, at least, understand more about why Edward acted the way he did.**

**How do you think Bella will react? Will she even get the email?**

**Review please! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They're awesome! Lots of you guys are hating on Edward at the moment! :P**

* * *

**Bella:**

**3****rd**** February 2006**

I've been doing quite well with not letting Edward get to me. I mean, yes, we've had arguments, of course we have, but I haven't been getting emotional over them. Angela says she's proud of me, as is Jake. Me and Angela try to go to the reservation every weekend, but sometimes we can't if we have lots of homework.

"Bella, you know Ben?" Angela asked me at lunch.

"Cheney? Yeah, why?" I asked her.

"Well…do you think he would, uh, ever maybe ask me out?" Angela said nervously, even with a hint of a blush on her cheek.

"Are you saying you might have a bit of a crush on Ben Cheney?" I asked her, getting slightly high pitched and squeaky.

"Maybe…" She admitted.

"OHMYGODITTOOKYOULONGENOUGH!" I said quickly and all in a big squeal.

"Wait…what do you mean?" Angela asked me, looking confused.

"Me and Jake have been trying to set you two up for AGES! Seriously, it's so obvious that you like each other; we've just been waiting for you to admit it. Ben cracked yesterday and told Jake he liked you, and now that you've cracked, the plan can be started!" I said happily.

"What? You have a plan?" Angela asked incredulously.

"Yes, but I can't tell you what it is. But I do have an evil plan laugh I can show you. Do you wanna see it?" I asked, waggling my eyebrows.

"Seriously? Alright then." Angela said, laughing.

"MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA !" I said, hoping to be as evil as possible.

"That's pretty evil. Can you tell me the plan now?" Angela asked.

"Nope! I've been sworn to secrecy by Jake." I said, and then I zipped up my lips, locked them, then threw away the key for extra effect.

"Pleeeaaasseee!" Angela whined, so I shook my head from side to side. For the rest of lunch I didn't say a single word, because I was keeping up with my act. By the end of lunch, she was fairly annoyed with me, but everything would be fine soon.

I walked out of the library, and waved goodbye to Angela, and made my way to biology. I walked in and waved sweetly to Edward, just to wind him up. I found the best way to get him annoyed was to try and confuse him. So, I'd smile and pretend to be nice to him, but then I would ignore him, or mutter bad things under my breathe, but loud enough so that he could hear me.

"Hello nerd." Edward greeted me.

"My names Bella, you jerk." I told him sternly.

"And my names Edward." He told me.

"I wasn't saying your name was jerk, I was just saying that you are a jerk." I explained to him.

"Whatever. So, I've come up with a new name for you. Wanna hear it?"

"Shoot." I said shortly.

"Nerdella." He said, and I burst out laughing. Like, proper laughing. _Nerdella_, what sort of name is that. Oh dear god, Angela is going to hear about this.

"That…is…hilarious!" I breathed out between laughs.

"What? What's so funny about it?" Edward asked, seeming to be genuinely curious.

"Seriously? How did you even come up with that?" I asked him.

"Well, the nerd part from the fact you're a nerd, and the –ella part from your name B-ella." Edward explained, looking like he thought he was a genius.

"Ok, I have a new name for you, then." I told him, trying to hold in my laughter.

"Shoot." Edward said, mimicking me.

"Jerkward!" I said, and then burst out laughing. I saw Edward looking at me like I was a freak, but I didn't really care.

"Seriously?" Edward asked.

"And now you know how I feel about the name Nerdella." I told him.

Our teacher then walked in, and I tried to stop from giggling at the nicknames Nerdella and Jerkward. Worse. Nicknames. Ever.

"Now, I have decided that to make biology more fun, we are going to do a partnered project. You will be working with one other person, and will be producing a presentation about the topic I will give you to work on. Now, your partners will be who you are sitting next to, your lab partners." Mr Banner said, and as soon as he did I heard two simultaneous groans from two people. Me and Edward.

"Sir, you can't _really_ expect me to work with Edward? Please? I'll do it by myself." I said, pleading with sir.

"That's what she said." Edward muttered next to me. Idiot. Yes, I was pleading to not work with someone while sitting right next to them, but I know Edward felt the same.

"I'm sorry, but I think it would be good for you two to work together. To get to know each other more." Mr Banner said before walking away, halting my pleadings.

"So, it looks like we're stuck together." Edward said.

"That's what she said!" I replied, copying what Edward said.

"What topic do you think we'll get?" Edward asked, and inside I was praying it was something non-embarrassing, and something I'm good at.

"Ok, Edward, do you want to pick a topic out of the bag?" Mr Banner asked. Edward took out a topic, and started grinning like crazy. God, have mercy on me?

"Reproduction." Edward said, and I felt my face get a bit hotter at just the mention of it. I know what you're thinking, it's quite childish to get embarrassed at this, but I just know Edward is going to make about 100 sexual innuendos a day. Literally. And by the way he was grinning, he had already thought of at least 50.

"So, Bella, do you think we should do a demonstration?" Edward asked once Mr Banner had walked away.

"Oh hell to the no." I told him.

"Sure? Maybe we should practise it, so that we can give the class a good presentation. It would be good for our grades." Edward said, waggling his eyebrows.

"The answer is still no. I don't know where you've been." I told him honestly.

"Nowhere, thank you very much." Edward told me.

"TMI! TMI!" I shouted, covering my ears. I really did not want to know about Edward's sexual history. At. All.

"So, what are we going to do for the project?" Edward asked once I uncovered my ears.

"Something different…not just a powerpoint, that's too boring. But, there's not much we can do with the topic. I mean, we just can't do any demonstrations…oh! I know! We should make models of human bodies!" I said excitedly.

"How the hell would we do that? That sounds pretty hard." Edward said.

"Well, I thought you were clever…" I said, trying to pull him in.

"I am!" Edward said quickly.

"Then we can think of a way!" I told him.

"Ok… Well, for the heads, we could do that paper mâché thingy with a balloon. And, for the rest of the body, we could do a paper mâché type thing again." Edward said.

"Yeah, that's a really good idea! I could do the female one, and you could do the male one, ok?" I asked, because we were getting to the end of the lesson. We had a couple of months to complete this, so I hoped we would be able to do it.

"Yeah, if we both start on the heads tonight, ok?" Edward asked as we packed up our things.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." I said. Edward was actually being quite nice.

Strange.

* * *

**A/N: Edward's being strangely nice? What do you think? :D**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella:**

**3****rd**** March 2006**

Edward was actually really clever. I'd learnt so while doing this biology project with him. For a while now, I genuinely thought he was fairly stupid, but I have been proved wrong. It's really weird, actually. Also, when we're doing the project, he will be fairly nice, but other than that, he's still Jerkward. Yep, I've continued calling him that nickname ever since that biology lesson. He hates it.

Making the model bodies is a hell of a lot harder than I ever thought it would be. The heads were the easiest bit, but the rest is damn hard. It's not even like I have a creative mother to help me. Oh, yeah, by the way, I'm not even speaking to my mother anymore. Wanna know why? Because she visited her scumbag loser of a husband who tried to molest me, Phil, in prison. I think that just about crosses the line, so I've been ignoring her calls and emails ever since.

On a brighter note, mine and Jake's plan worked, and Angela and Ben have gone on a couple of dates. They're going slow, but at least it's a start.

"Hello?" I questioned as I answered my phone since it had begun to ring.

"Hey Bells!" Jake said happily. Other than my dad, he was the only person who called me 'Bells'.

"Hey Jake, what can I do for ya?" I asked happily.

"Well, we were all wondering if you wanted to join us down at the rez?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, of course! Is Angela already there?" I asked him.

"No, why?" Jake questioned.

"I can cycle down with her!"

"Ok, see you in a bit."

"Bye!" I said, then hung up the phone. I quickly texted Angela and she replied saying she would be at my house in 5 minutes.

I grabbed my rucksack and stuffed in my phone, a jacket, and some food in case we got hungry. Angela arrived then, and so we started cycling towards the beach, La Push. When we got there, we saw that Jake, Quil, Embry and Ben were already waiting for us. I waved over to them, and me and Angela got off our bikes. Just as we were walking along the beach, I saw Edward with a group of girls, none of which I recognised.

I quickly looked away, and hoped he wouldn't notice.

"NERDELLA!" Edward shouted over to me. No such luck, then. I just decided to ignore him, and hopefully he would shut up.

"Hey, Nerdella, are you deaf?" Edward asked while walking over to me.

"Sorry, did you say something?" I asked him.

"Whatever, nerd. I see your nerd group has grown." Edward said. It was quite brave of him, considering the size of Jake, Quil, Embry and Ben. But then I realised they were still walking off, so I hurried to catch up with them, hoping Edward would leave me alone.

"Do you actually need anything, or are you just here to wind me up, Jerkward?" I asked him.

"Bit of both, actually. How much work have you done on the project?" He asked.

"I only have one leg left to finish, why?" I said worriedly.

"Good. Because I've only done the head and an arm." Edward said.

"What the hell? Are you _actually_ serious? If you mess this project up, I swear, you had better fear for your life!" I shouted at him. How could he have done nothing?

"That's where you come in. You do my model, too." Edward said casually.

"No way in hell am I doing your work." I told him.

"But what will we have to show the class?" Edward asked.

"Well, I'll show _my_ half, and then when you come to show your half, you will have nothing to show, and so it'll all be you who gets shouted at." I said to him, grinning slightly when he had the smallest look of dread on his face.

"But I don't know how to make the model." Edward whined.

"Well you should have thought about that earlier." I told him.

"Hey Bells, are you alright?" Jake asked, and I was relieved he was here.

"Yeah, we were just talking. You can go now." Edward said coldly.

"She can speak for herself, are you alright, _Bella_?" Jake asked again, putting emphasis on my name.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This conversation is over, anyway." I said before storming away. Edward looked like he was going to protest, but Jake stopped him.

"Is that the Masen dude?" Jake asked me.

"Yep, how did you know?" I asked sarcastically. We walked in silence back to our group, and was sure I was being a kill-joy the rest of the evening. I just wasn't in the mood since Edward. I just can't believe he hasn't done anything for the project. I mean; he's smart, he should realise how important this is, and that it isn't a pointless homework. But no, he doesn't seem to care.

"Guys, I'm quite tired, so I think I should probably go home now, my dad wanted me home earlier tonight as well. Ange, will you be alright getting home?" I asked, and she just nodded. I smiled and waved to my friends, before quickly peddling home. On the way, though, I made a small detour to a shop in the town area, to get some paint, glue, and other craft supplies.

When I got home, I spent all night making a paper mâché body, much like the female once I had made, only male. The only thing I didn't make was a head, but I did make another arm, just in case. I looked over to the clock to see what time it was, and at first didn't believe it when it said it was 6:30 a.m. I have school today! And I've stayed up all night making a paper mâché body just because Edward's too lazy to do it himself. All that's left to do now is wait for the pieces to dry, put them together, and paint it. Fun.

It felt weird to be eating breakfast when I hadn't had any sleep, and I definitely wasn't looking forward to school today.

Dad dropped me off at school, and I slowly walked over to Angela, who was, as usual, waiting for me. I felt like an actual zombie.

"What's up with you?" Angela asked me.

"I didn't have any sleep…stupid Masen…had to make his body last night…" I told her, and then yawned really loudly.

I almost fell asleep in all my lessons, and Angela had to keep nudging me to stay awake. By the time it was biology, I was majorly sleep deprived, and feeling very grouchy. This will be fun.

"Woah! What happened to you? Are you going to try to eat my brains?" Edward said jokingly, but I was too tired to be marginally nice.

"Maybe it's because idiots who are actually smart are too stupid to do their work." I snapped at him.

"What? And that kept you awake all night?" Edward asked, sounding more than a little bit shocked.

"No, making the damn body you were supposed to make is what kept me awake all night you jerk." I said harshly to him. Lack of sleep was definitely not good for me.

"You…you did that…for me?" Edward asked me, not even flinching at my harsh tone. Damn him.

"No, I did it so that our presentation wouldn't be a total mess up."

* * *

**A/N: Silly Edward! What do you think of his reaction to what Bella did? :O**

**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's another email from Edward... :D**

**Oh, and sorry for not replying to all the reviews, I'm gonna try to reply to some more in a few minutes! :P**

* * *

**Edward:**

_To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Masen  
Subject: Lockers_

Dear Bella,

I don't know why I did it. I don't know why I shoved you into the lockers. I was about to apologise, I don't know if you caught that, but for some reason, I didn't.

Some reason being that my so called friends were there, and were all egging me on. Ever since I told my close friends about the library incident, they've hated you. I'm not sure why, maybe they were being protective of me? I told them to stop being so mean, but they just called me weak.

So then, when you went running off crying after something I said, I wanted nothing more than to hold you in my arms until you stopped. I almost did, I ran after you a bit, until your friend Angela stopped me. She's quite feisty, you know. Anyway, she just thought I was going to wind you up more, so she didn't let me follow you.

When you walked back in to biology, you were the angriest I've ever seen you. There was pure hatred for me in your eyes. It made my heart break, but I knew I deserved it. I deserved a lot more, considering what I've done to you.

I even asked you why you hated me, and you basically said it's because I was mean to Angela. I'm going to be eternally sorry for that, and I promise, from now on, I won't say a single mean thing to her.

If you read this, could you please tell Angela how sorry I am.

Also, I know you didn't reply to the first email, but I hope you reply to this one. And, whatever it was that made you so upset, I hope it sorts out soon, and you get happier.

Because, Bella, you truly deserve to be happy.

From Edward xx

* * *

**A/N: Not hating Edward as much anymore? :D**

**Review please! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Back to Bella!**

**And, just to clarify, the snip-pits from Edward are emails he's sent to Bella, but she never checks her emails, so she hasn't got them...yet! :P**

* * *

**Bella:**

**3****rd**** April 2006**

The day after my spending all night working on Edward's half of the project, Edward handed me a pile of papers. Which, once read, I found was the essay we were meant to write about our project. Edward had even wrote my half, and it was pretty good. I was slightly less mad at him, but I didn't understand why he didn't just do this all in the first place.

Today, though, is the day we have to do our presentation. We have a small powerpoint, and then our models to show. I really hope it goes well, but I'm not sure what Edward will be like. He'll either be really good, or really awful.

"Bella Swan and Edward Masen." Mr Banner, our biology teacher, called out. I picked up the models (notice Edward didn't offer to help) and walked to the front.

"Our topic to do was reproduction, and this is what we've done for it. And not each other." Edward said confidently. We talked through the powerpoint, taking it in turns to say the slide, and then we showed our models.

"To give a clearer view of the reproductive system, we have made models of the human body, both male and female." I said, in what I hoped was a confident voice. I showed the female body first, and talked through it, and then did the same for the male body. It was slightly embarrassing, but I don't think anyone apart from Edward noticed my faint blush.

When we finished, everyone clapped loudly, and I was happy with that.

"Right, now that everyone has shown their presentations, it's time to vote for whose presentation was the best. Now, of course, you are not allowed to vote for your own." Mr Banner said, as he handed us slips of paper to write out whosever we thought was the best. We handed back in our slips to Mr Banner for him to count. I was pretty sure we hadn't won, but in a way I hoped we did.

"And the winners are….Bella Swan and Edward Masen!" Mr Banner shouted out. I was shocked, and embarrassed, so my face instantly heated up. We had to go and stand at the front, and Mr Banner gave us each a prize of a chocolate bar. I quietly thanked him, and then quickly sat back down, trying to hide my blush.

"Thanks." Edward whispered to me.

"For what?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"For making us win. If it wasn't for you, there is no way in hell we would have won." Edward said.

"Oh, uh, ok then. But, you were good at presenting." I told him, and before he could reply, the bell rang.

Then, I headed to the hell that was gym. Seriously, why should people be made to do gym? I mean, what does it achieve? Exactly, nothing. At least I had Angela in this class.

"Hey Bella!" Angela said; waving once she saw me.

"Hey Ange! Guess what, me and Edward won the presentation!" I told her excitedly.

"Seriously? That's awesome!" Angela said as we went into the changing room. Today we were going to be doing volleyball, so I just stayed at the back, out of the way. It was much easier that way, because then there was a much lower risk of me or anyone else getting injured.

Gym is so unbelievably boring, especially when everyone bar one hates you. I still don't really understand why, I mean, I've never done anything to them.

"Come on, Bella, we can get changed now." Angela said to me. Hallelujah.

I got changed as fast as possible, said goodbye to Angela, and then jumped into my rusty red Chevy. When I got home, I noticed an unusual car out front, and dad waiting for me on the porch.

"I got a surprise for you, Bells." Dad said.

"You know I hate surprises, so I must have been a surprise for you, too." I said.

"You know me too well, you know." Dad said, avoiding the subject.

"What's the surprise?" I asked him.

"Your…uh…mother is here. Said something about you ignoring her calls and emails." Dad told me, and I groaned loudly. How dare she only show up when it suits her?

"Well, I have nothing to say to her." I said firmly.

"I know, honey, and I told her that, but she's not taking no for an answer." Dad explained.

"Ok, how about I just ignore her?" I said, only half joking.

Me and dad walked in, and I tried to just walk past her, but she stopped me.

"You're not ignoring me anymore, young lady." My mother said in a tone that I think was meant to be firm.

"Ok, but I have a lot of homework to do, so…" I trailed off, but she still wouldn't let me through.

"Why have you been ignoring my calls and emails?" My mother asked.

"Why do you think?" I replied.

"Because you are selfish and immature, wouldn't you agree, Charlie?" My mother said, and that made me really angry and sad.

"No, actually, she is the most selfless person I've ever met, and extremely mature for someone who's only 17. I always question if that is her correct age, so don't you dare ever be so cruel to my daughter." Dad said, and I smiled when he said 'my' not 'our' daughter.

"Don't you mean _our_ daughter?" My mother said.

"No, he meant his daughter. You know, you were actually a good mother before Phil came along. And no, I'm not blaming you for what Phil did, but I do think it's disgusting how you remain by his side through all of this. How could you do that?" I shouted, before running off to my bedroom in tears.

I laid on my bed, still crying, and tried to block out the shouting going on downstairs. After a while, I heard a car driving away, which I presumed was my mother's car. There was a gentle knocking on my door, and my dad slowly walked in.

"I'm really sorry about that. If I knew she would be that…cruel…I would have turned her away earlier. I didn't realise how bad things were, and I agree with you. It's disgusting she is sticking by that monsters side." Dad said while giving me a hug.

"Thank you, for everything. It means a lot." I said honestly. It really did, he was such a great father, I wish I'd lived with him all my life.

"It's what I'm here for. So, wanna go to the dinner for tea?" Dad asked.

"Of course!"

* * *

**A/N: Renee sounds horrible, doesn't she? :P**

**Review please! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Another chapter for you! Again, thanks for every single amazing review :D**

* * *

**Bella:**

**3****rd**** May 2006**

I had told Angela everything about my mother returning, and then quickly departing. She agreed with me that my mother was the one in the wrong.

Things with Edward had gone back to how they always had been. He would be incredibly harsh to me, and I would respond with the wittiest thing I could think of. I don't know if this was a good or a bad thing. I mean, nice Edward was weird, because I didn't know why he was being nice, or if he was just doing it to be mean. But mean Jerkward was predictable, and by now, I'd got him pretty much worked out. Also, shouting and screaming at Edward was a good way to get out all my anger, without feeling bad afterwards.

Unfortunately today Angela was ill, so I was pretty much alone. I didn't really mind that, but Edward seemed positively ecstatic that I was all alone. He had been saying stuff all day, whenever he had the opportunity to.

Right now I was hiding, yes, I'll admit it, I was actually getting fed up of Edward, so I had resorted to hiding, away in the library, and I kept hoping he wouldn't come here to torment me. Again though, luck wasn't on my side today. Actually, luck was never on my side. Ever.

"Nerdella, lost all of your nerd club?" Edward asked as he walked over to me.

"Yes, please would you join me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Of course I would, Nerdella." Edward said as he sat down next to me.

"You do realise I was being sarcastic, right, Jerkward?" I asked sceptically.

"Yes, of course, but you still asked me." Edward said.

"Good, just making sure you weren't completely stupid." I told him.

"So, what do we do in nerd club?" Edward asked after he had sat in silence for all of a second.

"Well, new members have to jump out of the window. It's like a ritual, really." I said, almost laughing when at first he thought I was being serious. Talk about gullible.

"Ha, ha, very funny. So are you saying you want me to jump out the window?" Edward asked seriously.

"Yes." I answered, trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Seriously? You actually want me gone? Like, properly." Edward asked seriously, sounding a bit sad.

"Why the sudden emotion, Masen?" I asked, insanely curious. He had acted like this around me.

"Because, I wouldn't want you properly gone, you know." Edward admitted.

"Why? Because then you'd have no one to make fun of?" I asked, albeit a bit snidely.

"No! God, no! I mean, I know I make your life a misery, but I don't mean to. I just…" Edward started, but I cut him off.

"You don't _mean_ to make my life a misery? How can you _accidentally_ call someone names? You can't, that's how!" I shouted at him. This time, the first ever time though, Edward flinched back. Like I'd really hurt him. I mean, whenever he said something that hurt me, I would flinch.

"I don't know how it happens, it just does! I never set out to make you hate me! I mean, I don't…I don't hate you." Edward admitted.

"You don't hate me! Really? Then why are you such an idiot to me? Why, Edward?" I asked, beginning to walk towards the door. Edward saw what I was doing, and began to move towards me.

"After that first meeting, you hated me. It was clear by the look of disgust on your face. And I didn't want you to hate me. And then I hated myself for making me hate you. I then I took that hatred of myself out on you, because I thought I couldn't do any more damage, seeing as you already hated me. But then, everyone started hating you. I still don't know how that happened, but all the girls say you are just 'flirting' with me, and all the boys think you're a 'slut' for so publically 'flirting' with me. But, I don't agree with them, but it's too late to stop them!" Edward said in a big long speech, most of which I didn't understand. What it sounded to me was that he was trying to make it sound that he was nice, and was one of the nice guys, who didn't hate me.

"Most of that, I didn't understand. And the parts I did didn't make any sense." I told Edward, who shocked me by laughing. I'd never heard him laugh properly, and it was really beautiful. I mean, seriously, it was probably the most beautiful thing about him. Aside from his eyes. And hair. And face. And- FOCUS!

"Bella, _that_ doesn't make any sense." Edward said, moving closer. My head was screaming at me to get out of there, so I did just that. I moved over to the door again, and just opened it when Edward's hand reached over and shut it. His other hand went next to the other side of my head, trapping me between him and the door.

I gasped at the closeness of our bodies, but Edward didn't move.

"Edward, I-" I started, but I was cut off by his lips crashing down on mine. I was too shocked to respond at first, but then, when I realised what was happening, I kissed him back. His hands moved from the wall beside my head to resting against my cheeks, cupping my face. My hands moved into his hair, holding his face to mine.

I didn't know if I was kissing properly, I mean, this was my first proper kiss. My first proper kiss, and it was going to Edward. Edward, the guy who made my life hell, and somehow made everyone in school hate me. Edward, the amazingly attractive and most popular guy in high school. I don't know whether or not I'm angry at Edward for this.

_No, you should be angry_, my subconscious was shouting to me. _You hate him, all that stuff he said before was just lies to get you to kiss him_. I kept thinking these things, while still kissing him. I saw how he kissed Jessica, and knew instantly he was using me. Why? Why me? Why would he use the girl he hates? Probably the same reasons as Phil. Oh my god, did I attract these types of men, who like to use women. Was that Edward's plan for me?

I don't have time for all these questions, when what I need to be doing is stopping kissing Edward. Sometime during the kiss our tongues had got mixed up, so I hastily removed my tongue from his. With the hands that were in his hair (which was amazingly soft, in case you were wondering) I pulled his head away from mine. He looked momentarily confused; maybe he didn't expect me to work out his plan so soon.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at him, tears running down my cheeks.

I didn't look back at him, I just ran.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Bella and Edward kissing? :O**

**Review please! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: It's time for the aftermath of the kiss... Dun dun dunnn... ;)**

* * *

**Bella:**

**3****rd**** June 2006**

One month. One month since the day Edward kissed me. One month since things managed to get worse, in ways I didn't think possible.

Ever since, I've completely ignored and avoided Edward. If he's walking towards me, I'll turn and practically run in the opposite direction. It may sound stupid, I mean, to an onlooker, it was just a kiss. A kiss that I participated in. But, it reminded me so much of that night, when Phil _just_ kissed me. That night, Phil wanted much more, and he was rougher. However, like with Edward, I felt trapped. They both pushed me up against the wall, although Edward was more gentle.

I told Angela what happened after a week and a half of her questioning. She could see there was something different with the way I acted around Edward. The closest I ever got to him was in biology, and that was hell. I was constantly paranoid he would do something. I don't know what, I never let myself think of what, but I sat at the edge of the desk. I never spoke to him during practical's. At first, he tried speaking to me. That didn't work. Then he tried saying comments that would usually make me retaliate. That didn't work. Nothing did, and eventually, he gave up.

"Hey Bella, you look deep in thought." Angela commented. Really, I was dreading biology, like always.

"Just dreading biology." I admitted to her. She knew this was how I was every lunch time.

"Try to take your mind off it. And, remember, he won't say anything to you, he never does." Angela said, kind as ever.

"I'm real sorry for acting like a zombie around you. You should have more fun." I told her, feeling bad, like always.

"Don't be. I do have fun, I mean; I used to be on my own, anyway. I'd rather be with a zombie than on my own any day." Angela told me. I laughed slightly at that, which made her smile.

"Ange, you are too kind." I said, half joking, but partly serious. She really was kind.

Just then the bell went, and my good mood vanished. I walked sluggishly to biology, and sat in my seat. I still managed to get there before most people, but, unfortunately, Edward seemed in a rush to get here today. He looked slightly out of breathe as he sat down next to me.

"Bella, we need to talk." He said, sounding serious. I just sat there, staring down at my notebook, doodling on the pages. I briefly remembered Edward's notebook, and how desperately he didn't want me to see what was written in it.

"Bella, please, I need to talk to you. Just look at me." Edward pleaded. I momentarily considered looking at him, and decided I would, just to hopefully shut him up. That would be good.

"I want to talk to you about what happened in the library." Edward said.

"What about it?" I asked, and he seemed shocked, as this was the first time I had spoken to him in a month.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, it was totally out of line." Edward admitted, looking like he regretted every second of it.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Your secret's safe with me." I told him coldly.

"No, Bella, no! That's not what I meant! I meant that you didn't want the kiss, so I was out of line to kiss you! I…I only regret the fact the kissing me has hurt you so bad." Edward said sadly, as everyone else walked in and the lesson began. I spent the whole time wondering what Edward's words meant. He confused me so much, which just annoyed me. Why couldn't we go back to hating each other? That was so much easier…

I later told Angela everything that had happened in biology, and she also had no idea what Edward really meant. Did it mean he was happy with kissing me? Probably not.

That night I quickly drove home, happy to just be able to lie on my bed and relax. When I got home I did just that, despite the curious looks from my father. He had also noticed my zombie like state, but had just let me deal with it myself, and with Angela.

I heard weird music, then noticed that it was in fact my phone, and it was ringing. Strange, no one ever calls me.

"Hello?" I asked curiously.

"Hey Bells, it's Jake!" Jacob said happily.

"Hey Jake! To what do I owe the pleasure of you calling?" I asked, trying my best to sound formal.

"Well, my old best friend Bella, I was wondering if you would like to go out to the cinema tonight with me, Angela, Ben, and Quil." Jacob asked, trying to sound formal like I was.

"What about Embry?" I asked. Him, Jake, Quil and Ben were always together, why wouldn't he be invited?

"Oh, _him_." Jake said, sounding angry about him.

"What happened? Did you guys fall out?"

"I guess you could say that. You know Sam Uley? Well, him and some others on the rez have started a gang, of some sorts. Others in the gang include Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron. For some reasons, loads of the guys on the rez are joining him. I never thought Embry would, but one day, he just suddenly joined them. He always says that one day me, Ben and Quil will join, but I can't see that happening." Jake told me.

"That's strange. You say gang, do you mean…uh…like, typical gang? As in, guns and knives?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, no, not _that_ sort of gang. They're actually the complete opposite. They call themselves protectors of La Push and the reservation. It's weird." Jake explained.

"Ok." I said, feeling much more relieved.

"So, meet us at the cinema in half an hour, ok?" Jake said.

"Yep, sounds good to me! See you there!"

"Ok, bye Bells."

"Bye Jake." I said, and then I hung up. I got my bag and everything ready, made sure I looked nice, and started driving to the cinema in Port Angeles. Because Forks was so small, we didn't actually have a cinema here. Ah well.

When I arrived at the cinema, Jake was outside waiting for me.

"Hey Bells." Jake said, giving me a hug.

"Hey you!" I squealed when he picked me up.

"Didn't realise you had a boyfriend, Nerdella." A voice that I instantly recognised as Edward said. He sounded almost hurt at this, although I couldn't understand why.

"I don't, Jerkward, but I didn't realise I had to tell you whether I was going out with anyone or not. Or do they all have to be approved by you?" I asked a bit snidely. I saw Jacob looking really angry, so I told him to go inside and wait for me. I didn't need Jacob hitting Edward for me. Where's the fun in missing out on hitting the person who has made my life hell?

"No, I wasn't saying that. I just…I thought that…" Edward said, looking down.

"You thought that because we kissed once, I had to check everything with you? That because we kissed it changed something between us?" I asked him angrily.

"No! I didn't mean that! I just, I don't _want_ you going out with him!" Edward told me.

"Yeah, well, you don't get to choose who I hang out with or what I do with them!" I shouted at him, and stormed into the cinema.

Right now, I was in the mood to watch some sort of horror film, where I could pretend the zombies being killed were actually Edward.

* * *

**A/N: Bella's getting feisty P**

**Review please! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Edward:**

_To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Masen  
Subject: Our library kiss_

Dear Bella,

I know I slightly forced the kiss on you, but, in my defence, you kissed me back. I honestly didn't think you would, seeing as we had just been arguing, but when you did kiss me back, it was amazing.

I will admit to having kissed other girls before, but none of them compete with you. The kiss with you was both passionate and hard, but soft, and wonderful and sweet, all at the same time. I would wait an eternity just to kiss you again.

But, then you ran away. And I'm not going to act all tough, because, I was truly devastated. I thought if I could maybe show you how I felt through kissing you, you would feel the same. Instead, I feel rejected, even though I should have expected this. Why would anyone as pure and beautiful as you want someone like me? I don't know why I ever let myself hope that maybe you would secretly like me, but I guess I was wrong.

So, I sat in the chair you always sit in, in the library, and cried my eyes out. I cried for the fact you would never want me. I cried for the look of hurt in your eyes as you ran away. And I cried in the knowledge that I would never get to kiss you again, even though you were the best, and most probably always will be the best kiss of my life.

Please, Bella, I beg for you to reply. I just want you to know how much I care for you.

From Edward xx

* * *

**A/N: Poor Edward... What do you think of his thoughts? :)**

**Review please! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Who can guess the mystery of Jake? Yeah, it's similar to Twilight, but, Twilight's awesome...so... :D**

* * *

**Bella:**

**3****rd**** July 2006**

"Jake, why aren't you answering my calls? I understand you're pissed at Quil joining Sam's group, but don't take that out on me. I've had enough of people taking out their crap on me." I said angrily into the phone. I wasn't actually speaking to Jake, I was just leaving about the millionth voice mail. Jacob hadn't spoken to me, Angela or Ben for about two weeks now. I mean, it was the summer holidays, so he couldn't say he was doing homework.

Also, three weeks ago Quil joined Sam's gang, and it now seems like the only other people that aren't in Sam's gang is Jacob and Ben. Although, it looks like Jacob may have joined him.

I really can't believe he has, because, he was so annoyed at Embry, then Quil for joining, but now he has done the same. Hypocrite.

In the last week of school I avoided Edward like the plague, which was easier than I thought it would be. Seems for once he actually took notice of my words, and has finally left me alone. And now it's the holidays, I don't have to worry about him for another couple of months. Which is pretty awesome.

But Jake is now avoiding me, which most certainly isn't awesome. I don't get it, I can't even understand what I've done to make him feel this way towards me. Just then, my phone started ringing, so I practically jumped over to it, falling in the process.

"Hello?" I answered happily. Please be Jake.

"Hey Bells." Jake replied, sounding like the old him. Which pissed me off.

"'Hey Bells'? That's all I get! After two weeks of you ignoring me, me leaving you endless amounts of voicemail, and _that's_ how you greet me! No explanation? No APOLOGY?" I shout down the phone to him. After the initial relief at finally hearing from him, I was angry at him. How could he greet me so calmly?

"Look Bella, I'm-" Jake started.

"No, I'm not finished yet! Have you called any of your other friends? Like Angela, or Ben, yet? Or have you just been speaking the Quil and Embry, since you are all part of Sam's pack? I presume you are part of his gang, right? The 'protectors of the Quileute's'. Is that why you've been ignoring me? Because of Sam! He's already brainwashed you, I know it! Next, you'll be convincing me that his gang is actually great, and try and get Ben to join. Yeah, well, he's not as stupid as you lot are!" I shouted again. I contemplated hanging up on Jacob, but then I'm not sure how long I would have to wait to speak to him again.

"Yes. Yes, I have joined Sam's pack. And no, it's not like you think. And no, I'm not going to persuade Ben to join, because, eventually, he will." Jacob said, managing to keep calm through all my shouting.

"What do you mean Ben will join eventually? He won't, Jacob, because he's different. I thought you were different, but I was obviously wrong." I said firmly, this time not shouting.

"No, I need to explain to you, Ben, and Angela. Look, meet me at La Push beach now, or as soon as you can get down here. I'll text Ben and Angela, then I'll explain to you all what's happened. Ok?" Jacob said, and as much as I hated him right now, curiosity got the better of me.

"Ok, but I'm not happy with you Jacob Black." I told him.

"Ok, bye Bells."

"Bye." I said, then hung up. I grabbed my bag and keys, and went down to my truck. I drove there, the whole time thinking what on earth could be so important in making Jacob join the gang he swore he'd never.

As soon as I arrived, I made my way over to the beach, and wasn't walking long until I ran into Jacob and his new gang. They were all topless, wearing only shorts. Jacob noticed me, said something to his new 'friends'.

"You came." Jacob said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, and your friends don't look too happy about it." I said, while looking over at all the glares I was receiving from Sam's gang.

"They're not too happy about what I'm going to tell you." Jacob said simply. Why was he acting like this? He seemed so, cold, and distant. It was weird.

"I thought you were going to tell Ben and Angela as well?" I asked him. I wonder why they weren't here yet.

"They already know; they're a part of Sam's gang now." Jacob told me.

"What? Seriously? No…I don't believe you! You're lying! I thought it was only boys in Sam's pack!" I screamed at him. How could I lose all my friends to this idiot Sam?

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm here too, you know." A girl said, stepping forward from behind all the men. I hadn't actually seen her, but from the look on her face, it looked like she didn't want to be a part of the gang.

"Well, I hadn't actually seen you, but whatever. Now, anyway, which one of you is Sam?" I demanded, pushing past Jacob to confront Sam.

"Leah, we talked about this, calm down. And I'm Sam, I believe you're Bella?" The man, Sam, said, stepping forward to greet me. He held out his hand, but I ignored it.

"Who the hell do you think you are? _Forcing_ people to become a part of your 'gang'?" I shouted at him. I didn't care if he was almost double my height, and had tons of muscles. Ok, maybe I did a bit, but I had too much adrenalin to focus on that small fact.

"I understand you're upset, but I think you should listen to Jacob." Sam said to me. I was still fuming, but I'd shout at him some more after Jacob told me whatever he had to say.

"We weren't forced to join him Bella, well, not in the way you might think. We were all born to do this, Bella. It's in our blood, to protect out tribe. Bella, we're werewolves." Jacob said, and I laughed. Yeah, I laughed. Did they seriously expect me to believe this?

"Seriously? Ok, I'm less angry, you can tell me the truth now." I said, still laughing. I looked around and saw no one else was laughing. Why not?

"Bella, I am telling the truth. Why do I show you?" Jacob suggested, and didn't wait for an answer as he led me into the forest that surrounded us. Jacob stood there, a few feet in front of me, and closed his eyes. His whole body began to shake, and then seemed to explode, more than tripling in size. Fur now covered him, and he had 4, very large, paws. He definitely looked like a wolf, albeit an enormous one. I've never seen a wolf this size.

After a few minutes, Jacob changed back, and just watched me. I couldn't speak, I was so in awe. My friend is a werewolf. That kinda thing doesn't happen every day.

"Shit! Does this mean Angela and Ben and Quil and Embry and everyone else are werewolves?" I asked once I regained the ability to speak.

"Yeah, Angela and Ben only started phasing a couple of days ago. Everyone was shocked when Angela, and especially Leah, started phasing, because there has never before been a female who can phase. And Angela, she doesn't even live on the reservation." Jacob explained, and it took me a while to take it all in.

"So all my friends are werewolves?"

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnn... WEREWOLVES! Wooooo! Who guessed them? Yeah, it was obvious, but who cares?**

**What do you think about Angela and Jacob being werewolves? :O**

**Review please! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Lot's of people seemed to like the Angela being a werewolf twist! Woooo! :D**

* * *

**Bella:**

**3****rd**** August 2006**

It has been a pretty weird month, let me tell you. I mean, all my friends are werewolves! Angela has, of course, had to tell her parents, but she is still going to go to normal school, and then protect the reservation at night. It was really weird seeing her and Ben phase for the first time, but I've gotten used to it. They even run through the forest with me clinging to their backs.

It's been a pretty fun holidays so far, and very weird, like I said before. I've even been allowed to go to some of the werewolf campfires, where the elders tell old stories of the Quileute's and their connection to wolves. It really is remarkable some of the tales.

Right now, I'm shopping in the very questionable shops that Forks has to offer. There really aren't that many shops, but they'll do for me.

"Oh, look, it's Nerdella." The most annoying yet attractive voice in the world says. Why do I always seem to run into him?

"Hey Jerkward." I reply flatly. I've tried ignoring him, but that just seems to make him more annoying.

"Having a good holidays?" Edward asked, and I suddenly had a really good idea that it would be awesome if Edward would be annoying to me when Jacob's here, because then Jacob could become a wolf and rip of his head! If only…

"I thought I told you to never speak to me again? And to leave me alone?" I said coldly to him.

"Well, I decided to ignore that." Edward replied.

"Well, I didn't, so I'm going to ignore you." I told him.

"No, Nerdella, wait!" Edward called after me once I started to walk away.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked in an annoyed tone. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? And call me Bella?

"Another kiss maybe?" Edward asked in an attempt at a sweet voice, so I slapped him and ran off.

Oh my god. I. Slapped. Edward. Masen. CRAP!

He was going to be so angry, and annoyed, and…What was I thinking?

I quickly jumped into my Chevy, and sped (well, I say sped, but this piece of junk can't go much over 40) away from the shops. As soon as I got home I ran to my room and called Angela, and told her what I'd done.

"You did what? Seriously? What was he like?" Angela asked incredulously.

"I did… I didn't see, I ran off!" I told her, and we both laughed at my cowardness. I ended the call with Angela, and then began dreading the new school year. I can't actually believe I slapped Edward. Oh dear god, he's going to kill me. He's going to actually kill me. I'm such an idiot.

A knock at the door nearly scared me to death, since I was just sat thinking what an idiot I was. I opened the door and very nearly screamed.

"Uh…hey Edward…how d-did you kn-know where I…um…lived?" I stuttered nervously while my face heated up in a blush. How did he know where I lived? I don't remember ever telling him. And what was he going to do now that he found me? I mean, I'd be pretty angry if someone slapped me in the face.

"Everyone knows where the Chief lives, and even if I didn't, the police cruiser is a pretty tell-tale sign." Edward said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Oh." I replied dumbly. I'm such an idiot.

"How come you ran away?" Edward asked after a very awkward minute of silence.

"B-because I, uh, slapped you?" I said as a nervous question.

"But why did that make you run?" Edward asked, sounding genuinely curious and a bit cocky that he could make me this nervous. So, I mustered up all my courage, and tried to be brave and not look like I thought he could kill me at any moment.

"Because if someone slapped me that would make me angry, so yeah, I'll admit it, I took the cowards way out and ran away. Happy?" I said, sounding slightly braver than before. Least I didn't stutter.

"I wasn't angry that you slapped me." Edward said as he slowly walked closer to me. My heart rate sped up if its own accord, just like in the library when Edward kissed me.

"What did you feel then?" I asked once I managed to regain how to speak.

"I thought it was pretty hot." Edward said sounding just as breathless as me. And then, for the second time ever, Edward kissed me. Only this kiss was a lot different. It was more sweet, and slow. More romantic than the first. And this time, I responded more quickly. I couldn't work out my emotions, to be honest. I mean, one minute, me and Edward hate each other, the next we're kissing.

This time, I knew during the whole kiss that it was wrong, and things wouldn't change. Edward would still hate me. So why did I continue the kiss? Because for this short amount of time, I actually felt wanted. Edward _wanted_ to kiss me. And, because the kiss was pretty great. Edward was a really great kisser, so why would I stop?

Eventually, I pulled away from Edward. I'll admit, I was a little sad about this, but I tried not to show it on my face. Edward was probably just messing with my emotions.

"So…" Edward said making the awkward silence much more awkward.

"I have a lot of work to be doing, so I'm just going to go now…" I said beginning to back away when I realised I was already home.

"Do you have to go?" Edward asked, looking a bit sad.

"Do you have to hate me?" I asked rhetorically, then slammed the door and ran up to my room.

I was so confused by the way Edward was acting. I mean, one minute he's all cocky and cheeky, asking for a kiss, then the next minute he's coming round to my house, and just kissing me! And why do I enjoy kissing him so much?

Surely, since Edward's my enemy, I should hate it. Be repulsed by it. But I'm not. I love the way his lips feel against mine. I love the taste of his mouth. I love the way our lips seem to fit ever so perfectly together, like a jigsaw puzzle.

And then, for the next few hours I cried over Edward. Not because he had said something that hurt me, but because I knew he would never want me as a friend, and definitely not as a girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**Review please! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: And now we have Edward's view on the kiss... :D**

* * *

**Edward:**

_To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Masen  
Subject: Second kiss_

Dear Bella,

I kissed you again. I know in the shops I completely deserved that slap, but it totally turned me on. Wrong, I know. But, when you slapped me, in your eyes I saw annoyance, but also you were slightly amused. Never before have you been amused at something I've said.

That's when I became a stalker. I followed your truck, back to your house, and gave you a few minutes to recover after your speedy exit. Then, when I couldn't wait any longer, I knocked on your door.

You were so cute when you were stuttering and looking nervous. And you blush. Damn, that turned me on more than the slap. It made you look so beautiful and innocent. So, for the first time, I told you what I felt. I told you how your slap made me feel. Then I kissed you again.

I could sense you knew this kiss was coming, because you reacted almost instantly. During the kiss, I could actually feel the grin on your face, which brought on my own grin. You were enjoying the kiss, maybe there is a hope. I mean, I may not be the best with words, but you appreciate my kiss, which is amazing.

I kept kissing you, for much longer than the first time. While I want to do more than kiss you (I am a guy, after all) I am perfectly content just kissing you, knowing you are enjoying it.

When you pull away, I'm upset, but not like the first time, because you don't run away. You sigh ever so quietly, I don't even think you realise you have sighed. But I hear it, and it makes me happy. It shows me you don't want the kiss to end just as much as I don't.

I am in complete bliss, even when you tell me you have to go. I lazily walk back to my car, but my heart breaks when I hear you slam your bedroom down and fall on your bed crying. Were it not for your window being open, I never would have heard. I stand there, listening to your beautiful cries, and the need to hold you, and protect you, is stronger than ever. But, I'm the person you need protecting from. Just when I thought we were getting somewhere, we go crashing back down.

Please reply,

From Edward xx

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Will Bella ever get these emails? :O**

**Review please! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Lot's of you have been asking about the emails Edward has been sending, so I'm going to clear up a few things without hopefully giving away too much:**

**- Edward is actually sending these emails, no one is stopping them**

**- As of yet, it seems Bella hasn't received them**

**- Finally, some people have asked if Bella will ever see them, and the answer is ? What do you think? :P**

* * *

**Bella:**

**3****rd**** September 2006**

First day back at school. Yay. I'm not at all sarcastic. Not. One. Bit.

Since mine and Edward's second kiss, I haven't spoken to him. And I haven't told anyone about it, either. Because that would mean that I would have to admit that I'm attracted to him, and, if given the choice, would spend every day kissing him.

I'm not sure why this second kiss was different, and why it made me feel different, but it definitely did. Right now, I'm sitting in the car park, waiting for Angela to arrive. Since she no longer needs a car (because she's a werewolf) she runs everywhere, so she has to walk the last bit to school so that it doesn't look suspicious.

"Hey Bella!" Angela says while tapping on the car window, scaring the shit out of me.

"Oh my god! Don't sneak up on me!" I say as I get out of my car. She just laughs in response, as we walk to our first lesson. We got sent our lesson schedules in the holidays, and mine is the exact same as it was before. Which means I still have to endure biology with Edward.

The day just feels like any other school day. Passing by extremely slowly, me and Angela are both relieved when it's finally lunch time and we can enjoy our sanctuary that is the library.

"What's on your mind, Bella?" Angela asked once we sat down. I felt bad about not telling her anything about Edward, so I just decided to open up to her. I told her everything about Edward coming to my house, kissing me, and me realising I liked Edward…in _that_ way.

"Oh my god. Well, I didn't see that coming…" Angela said, in shock, I think. I gave her a few minutes before I spoke again.

"Don't tell anyone this, _especially_ not him." I said, knowing she would know full well who 'him' meant.

"Do you seriously think I would tell anyone?" Angela asked with mock hurt. The bell went, and my stomach did a weird flip. Yay! I will see Edward. No! I will see Edward.

This is going to be a long hour.

"Nerdella, enjoy your trip?" Edward asked once I walked in the classroom and very nearly fell over. I felt my cheeks heat up, and so I ducked my head to cover it up.

"Least I didn't fall." I muttered, more to myself than anyone else. I sat down in my seat, and looked around the classroom. There were a few other people, but no sign of the teacher yet.

"You have a pretty strong slap." Edward commented, making my blush deepen. He wasn't really going to bring this up, was he? In the middle of the classroom? No, he wouldn't. Would he?

"Thanks?" I asked, because, was that a compliment, or an insult.

"It's a compliment, although, not to my face. You have serious anger issues." Edward commented casually, like he was talking about the weather.

"Yeah? And you have some sort of multiple personality disorder." I snapped, getting, well, angry.

"What do you mean by that?" Edward asked curiously.

"One minute you hate me, and the next, you're friendly…and then…well, you know." I said, not wanting to say out loud about him kissing me.

"No, I don't know." Edward said quietly.

"You are…overly friendly." I told him, and he laughed lightly. It was such a beautiful sound.

"Overly friendly, nice way to put it." Edward said, and then the teacher began droning on about biology, so I tuned out because it was so unbelievably boring. Like always.

Edward didn't make any attempts to speak to me for the rest of the lesson, which I assumed was because he regretted kissing me. He was probably going to ask me to not tell anyone about the kiss we shared. If he didn't, I'm sure it would hurt me, because it would be him admitting that he didn't want to be with me, and that I embarrassed him.

Gym was next lesson, and as soon as the bell went I rushed from biology so that Edward wouldn't have chance to talk to me. I didn't chance looking over my shoulder at him, because I knew I would just run back to him.

"BELLA! WAIT!" Edward shouted after me. I pretended I didn't ignore him. I picked up my pace so that I could get to gym faster, and not have to listen to what Edward was about to say, which would break my heart. This was a first, I actually wanted to get to gym quickly.

"Bella, I know you heard me, otherwise why else would you pick up your pace? I know how much you hate gym. Please, I just want to speak to you." Edward said as he caught up to me.

"Well I don't want to hear what you are going to say to me." I said, with a lot more emotion than I wanted in my voice. I could feel the tears building in my eyes, but I willed for them to stay hidden.

"What is it you don't want to hear me say?" Edward asked me calmly.

"That…That you r-regret k-kissing me." I stuttered out. Edward looked completely confused at my honesty, and I wouldn't have been surprised if he had run a mile from me.

"Why would you think that? You were the one who slammed the door and was cr-" Edward said, quickly stopping himself from saying more. Did he hear me crying? He couldn't have.

"And what?" I asked.

"And was crying in your bedroom." Edward finished, not looking at my face.

"You heard that?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, so it's clear you weren't happy I kissed you." Edward said, finally looking up at me. I saw the hurt in his eyes, which made new tears build up in my own eyes.

"That's not why I was crying, I wasn't unhappy that you kissed me." I admitted, and now it was my turn to look down.

"Then why were you crying?" Edward asked, and I realised there was no way for me to answer without telling him how much I liked him. Damn…

"Because I knew you would never kiss me like that again, and that…y-you don't wa-want me like that." I admitted to him as tears flowed freely from my eyes. I still hadn't looked up into his face, scared of what I might see.

"Bella, look at me." Edward commanded, but I still looked down. Then, he tilted my chin up, forcing me to look into his eyes. He very slowed leant down to my face, and kissed me very softly and sweetly.

"Don't cry." Edward said once he pulled back from my lips. I was too much in shock to say anything, so I just nodded dumbly. Edward smiled happily at me.

"We should get going to our lessons now." Edward told me. Then, I walked happily to gym, for the first time ever.

Edward was actually sweet to me.

* * *

**A/N: Awww... Is this their happily ever after? Remember the first chapter... :D**

**Review please! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in update...**

**Also, has anyone noticed the new layout for the fanfiction website? I'm still making my mind up on it, but I don't think I like it... It's weird... :P**

* * *

**Bella:**

**3****rd**** October 2006**

Zilch. Diddly squat. Nout. Naught. Nix-nada no. Nothing.

However you want to say it, they all mean the same. And they all represent how much I've heard from Edward. Which is nothing.

Seriously, I don't get him. At. All. I mean, he kissed me, basically telling me that I had nothing to worry about, and then, he goes and doesn't speak to me for a month. What the hell is up with that?

I would speak to him today, but it's the weekend, and I don't have a clue where he lives. I've tried speaking to him before, but he either ignores me, or says he has to go. I really don't get what's up with him, and it's more than a little bit annoying.

So, to try and calm down a bit, I've decided to go for a nice, refreshing walk. It's not too warm here in Forks, but at least it's not raining. Just as I'm walking along, I feel my foot catch on a rock or something, and before I know it, I'm on the ground.

I glance over myself, and see the only injury is a cut on my arm. It's not too deep, but it's bleeding quite a bit. I'm not sure if I'm seeing things, but a flash of white seemed to go past me. I look behind me and see a man, who looks to be in his early thirties. He has dark brown hair, and the most unusual looking golden coloured eyes. He is incredibly attractive, and I instantly feel drawn to him.

He appears to sniff the air, and his eyes turn from gold to black. He looks at me like he wants to eat me, making me scared. I try to run away, but I only get a few feet before he's standing in front on me, blocking me way. How did he do that?

He looks down at the cut on my arm, and licks his lips. I try to run again, but he grabs my arm with such force I cry out a little. That seems to make his loosen his grip, but it's still too painful.

Too quickly for me to stop, the man lowered his head to the cut on my arm, and licked the blood. I tried to push him off me, but he was too strong. Before I knew it, he was biting into the veins in my wrist. As soon as he bit into me, it felt like I was on fire, it was so painful. He continued drinking my blood, and then I screamed out.

"PLEASE! PLEASE STOP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS SO BAD!" I screamed at him. He actually stopped, and looked at me. Tears were pouring down my face from the pain, that was ever present even if his razor sharp teeth had left my skin. I screamed again, and then the stranger picked me up, and ran off at an inhuman speed. What was this creature?

"Shhh, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…it's just, your blood. God, it smelt so good, I just couldn't resist. But now…now it's too late, I'm so sorry." The stranger said, trying to soothe me. Instead, though, it left me utterly confused by his words. He smelt my blood?

I looked down at my cut, and the new one on my wrist. Both were covered in blood that it made me feel queasy, and the speed we were travelling didn't help.

The sight of blood has always made my stomach turn for as long as I can remember. I let out another scream before I could speak again.

"Put me down…I'm gonna…" I started, but I couldn't tell him that I was going to be sick sick because I threw up over both of us. He didn't seem to care, but I most definitely did. The sick and the blood all put together made me feel very queasy, but instead of vomiting again, I fainted.

************HSH************

I began regaining consciousness, only to be assaulted by pain. I screamed as soon as I could, and tried to run away. Memories of the man and him drinking my blood him me, and I tried to run away. Only, I couldn't move for some reason.

Pain was all over my body, making me scream again. It felt like my whole body was on fire, yet I couldn't understand why. I faintly heard someone next to me, speaking to me, trying to calm me, but I blocked them out with my screams.

I couldn't focus on anything other than the immense pain that was taking over my entire body.

I'm not sure how long the pain has been going on, or how long I was unconscious, but it felt like an eternity. Would this pain never end?

Amazingly, the pain actually seemed to be getting worse. I didn't think it was possible to endure more pain at once than this, but it seemingly was. It was as though the pain and fire was getting to my heart, not just my limbs. My heart, though, was trying to fight the fire. Within me, I somehow knew this was a fight my heart wouldn't win. I was scared, because I didn't know what was going to happen to me. I felt my heart beat faster and faster, and then, it stopped. And the fire, gone.

I lay silently for a few minutes, unsure of what to do, or where I was. My heart was no longer beating, surely that means I'm dead. Was that pain me dying? But why would I die, aside from the cut, I was perfectly healthy, wasn't I?

"Can you open your eyes for us?" A man's voice said, and I recognised it. Where from, though? Oh my, it was the man who bit my wrist. Who drank my blood!

I don't know why, but I opened my eyes, like me asked. He was sat beside the bed I was lay on with 4 other women. They all were insanely beautiful, and had the golden coloured eyes.

I looked around the room, and actually gasped in shock. Everything was so much clearer, brighter. There were new, beautiful colours, colours I'd never seen before. I was in awe of the whole room.

"What have you done to me?" I demanded of the people who were all sitting across from me, watching my actions closely.

"We will explain everything, first, how about you tell us your name?" One of the blonde girls said. I looked closely over the group, and saw that three of the women looked fairly similar, all with blonde/strawberry blonde hair. The other women had darker, brown hair, and looked older. She looked around about the same age as the man, in her mid-thirties, while the three blonde girls looked around about my age.

"Isabella Swan, now what are your names and what have you done to me?" I asked in what I hoped was a demanding voice.

"I'm Tanya Denali, and these are my sister's, Kate and Irina. This here is our adoptive mother and father, Carmen and Eleazar." The blonde girl, Tanya, said, pointing everyone out.

"Ok, now, would someone _please_ explain why Eleazar drank my blood?" I asked angrily, and he looked incredibly ashamed.

"Look, I'm ever so sorry about that. The reason I drank your blood is because, well, we're vampires, and so are you." Eleazar said, and I began laughing.

"You seriously expect me to believe that?" I said, and then I got hit with a déjà vu. This was how I reacted when Jacob told me about werewolves.

"Yes, we are completely serious. I am ever so sorry about drinking your blood, see, when you cut your arm, I couldn't resist. We are different from most vampires, though, because, normally, we only drink animal blood, as opposed to human blood. However, when I smelt your fresh blood, I couldn't resist drinking it. Your screams, though, broke me from my trance, but it was too late. My venom was in your system already, and the only way to stop you completely dying would be to let you become a vampire. I am incredibly sorry." Eleazar said, and I sat down while trying to take it all in. What did this mean?

"Like the vampires from Dracula?"

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? This is the last chapter before we time jump back into the present day...sorta!**

**Review please! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: And we're back to hearing Edward!**

******Also, I'm think about writing a story with someone else, doing a collab, so if you're interested, PM me!**

* * *

**Edward:**

_To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Cullen  
Subject: Third kiss_

Dear Bella,

When you confessed your feelings for me in the corridor Bella, it both broke my heart and made me ecstatic. It broke my heart in the sense that you thought I would never want you, and it made me ecstatic because I never thought you would hold the same feelings for me as I did for you.

So, I took the opportunity to kiss you. You responded straight away, and it was so amazing. It was pure bliss, and when we broke apart, neither of us ran away. It was perfect.

But, surprise, surprise, I ruined it. If you asked me why I completely ignored you for a month, I honestly couldn't tell you. I think it's mainly because I was a coward, I was scared. I was scared that you wouldn't want me, and that you would never be able to forgive me.

I ran away from talking to you, because, honestly, I was too scared, and I didn't want to lose you forever.

I feel incredibly bad asking yet again for you to forgive me, and I know there's only so many bad things one person can do before someone stops forgiving them again.

Just give me one last chance, Bella.

From Edward xx

* * *

**A/N: So, I lied last chapter! But next chapter, we will be going back to present day! :P**

**Review please! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Now we have Edward, and how he's coping after finding out about Bella's 'death'. :)**

* * *

**Edward:**

_To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Masen  
Subject: Your death_

Dearest Bella,

You, the most beautiful person I have ever seen, and to ever walk the planet, is dead. I've been hysterical ever since I heard. Constantly crying, never sleeping. And when I do, I have terrible nightmares, and wake up screaming. Even when I have amazing dreams of me and you, together, it just makes things worse, because I know that can never happen now.

I keep thinking of ways this could have been avoided. Maybe if I didn't make you hate me, we could have been together? Then maybe, just maybe, you wouldn't have been hit by that car, and you'd be in my arms right now.

But that can never happen. That will never happen. And that will haunt me for as long as I live.

I don't know why I'm sending you this email, it's just, you've become like my diary. You never answer my emails, neither does a diary. And now, I can't even hope that you will reply.

Before I send this, there's something you need to know. It sounds stupid, but I keep hoping that maybe you're an angel, up in heaven, and will somehow read this. The thing is, Bella, I love you. With all my heart and soul, I love you so much, that now, it hurts. Before, I thought I may have had a small chance, but now I know I will never get to breathe in your beautiful strawberry scent again, or ever hold you in my arms.

I love you Bella, and I will never, ever forget you. Maybe we can meet again one day in heaven?

Love from Edward xx

* * *

**A/N: Awww...poor Edward... He's not coping very well :(**

**Review please! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Some of you wanted to know how vampire Edward came to be...so here it is! :D**

* * *

**Edward:**

_To: Bella Swab  
From: Edward Masen  
Subject: My death_

Dearest Bella,

I know I said I wouldn't email you again, but I had to. See, I'm supposedly dead, but I'm not wholly dead. My body still walks the earth, but my heart doesn't beat, nor does blood flow through my veins.

No, beautiful Bella, I have become a monster. A vampire.

So, the real reason I'm emailing you is because there's a part of me that hopes that maybe you, too, are a vampire, like me. But then I remind myself than no-one as pure as you could become such a horrible monster like me.

My creator, Carlisle Cullen, saved me when I was on the brink of death. Unfortunately, both my parents died, but I was saved by Carlisle. He promised my mother he would save me, as she seemed to know somehow that Carlisle could save me in some weird way. Guess she was right.

Even though Carlisle and his family have lovingly accepted me, and are the kindest people I've ever met, I've decided that since there is the smallest chance that maybe you are like me, I'm going to search for you. I don't know how you'll react when and if I find you, but I'm going to tell you everything. I'm going to tell you how much I love you, and how sorry I am for hurting you so badly.

If, by any chance, you are a vampire, and you are reading this email, please, just give me a hint as to where you may be.

Love, Edward xx

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of poor Edward? Next chapter will be present day! :P**

**Review please! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: And we're back to the present! Well, still seems like past, but for these guys, it's the present :P**

* * *

**Bella:**

**25****th**** March 2012**

After all that recapping, and explaining every ounce of my story to both the Cullen family and my family, everyone just sits there for a while, taking it all in.

The Cullen's look mostly confused, and I have to hold in a laugh as that just proves my point that Edward didn't tell them everything. He only told them the relatively good parts about him, and the bad parts about me.

"Bella, there's something Edward never told you." Alice said, being the brave first person the break the silence.

"What?" I asked, because I can't think of anything Edward hasn't told me. I mean, he hasn't told me much, but I can't imagine he had secrets about me.

"Alice, don't." Edward all but growled at Alice. I wondered what it was that was so important to Edward that made him react like it.

"Is it what's in your secret notebook?" I asked, barely keeping the grin off my face. I couldn't help it, and as soon as I mentioned it, Edward just got angrier. Then, I may have accidentally laughed and tried to cover it up as a cough, but then I realised vampires don't ever cough, and I just made myself look more conspicuous. Resulting in me laughing. A lot.

"Bella, did you _seriously_ just cover up a laugh, with a cough?" Irina asked as her, Kate and Tanya just laughed along with me.

"I thought I told you to never bring up that damned notebook again." Edward hissed at me, quickly cutting off my laughter.

"I thought I told you to never touch me again at one point, and you didn't listen to that request so I didn't listen to yours." I hissed back just as coldly.

"Like you didn't enjoy me touching you!" Edward replied snidely.

"Says the man who couldn't resist kissing me even after I asked him not to and slapped him." I retorted.

"Well that didn't seem to upset you too much!" Edward shouted back.

"Alright, you two, stop it!" Alice shouted at both of us. I had completely forgotten everyone was here, watching us fight like we were human teenagers again.

"Sorry…" I mumbled, more to the others than Edward.

"I think it would be a good idea if you two had a talk in private, and by talk, I mean _talking_ not _arguing_." Alice told us.

"No way!" I replied immediately. Edward looked hurt at my rush to stay away from him, but I no longer cared for how he felt. He obviously didn't care for my feelings.

"I don't care whether you want to; you can't and won't hate each other for eternity." Alice told us.

"By the way, Alice can see visions of the future, so it's wise to just do as she says." The leader of the Cullen clan, Carlisle, told me.

"Ok, but if I bite his head off, and I mean that literally, I accept no blame." I told everyone.

Alice led me and Edward to one of the rooms upstairs, my bedroom, and even locked the door. Like that would help, we could still easily open the door if we wanted to.

I walked over to my bed and sat down, while Edward stood awkwardly at the door.

"You have a nice room…" Edward muttered after an eternal awkward silence. I laughed out loud at that.

"So, you're a vampire?" I sort of asked.

"Yeah, Carlisle changed me when I had a serious case of the flu. I almost died, unfortunately, both my parents did." Edward said, and I felt sorry for him. I tried to push that feeling away, though.

"Oh, it's a bit of a coincidence, both of us becoming vampires." I said quietly.

"I thought you were dead." Edward told me.

"As do my mum and dad, although, they still think I'm dead." I replied, into our very awkward and strange conversation.

"It broke my heart when they told me you were killed in a car crash." Edward said.

"Well you can't have been too attached to have been able to ignore me for a whole month after kissing me." I told him, trying to keep my voice calm so Alice wouldn't think we were fighting. I knew everyone downstairs would be listening intently, but least there was an illusion of privacy.

"I know, and I'm incredibly sorry about that. I…I only did it because I was scared." Edward said, looking down.

"What were you scared about?" I asked nervously. Was he scared of me?

"I was scared that you wouldn't want me in the way I wanted you. And that… That you could never forgive me for all the horrible things I said and did to you. I didn't want to lose you before I even got the chance to have you." Edward said; his golden eyes filled with tears that he would never shed.

"Are you saying you only wanted me as a friend or something?" I asked once I had spent a few minutes trying to process what he'd just said.

"No, god no, that's the whole point! I thought you would only want _me_ as a friend, maybe not even that. Bella, I was a jerk to you, I don't deserve to be anything to you, but I sure as hell want to." Edward said.

"Could you not tell from the kisses I wanted you as more than a friend? And why do you think I called you Jerkward. One, for the hilarity of the nickname, and two, because you're a jerk." I told him. I thought, even for an inexperienced kisser, that I put a lot of passion into the few kisses we shared.

"Well, kinda, I just didn't know if that's how you kissed or not. Nerdella." Edward said, and I had to laugh at the nickname.

"I don't think I really have a style of kissing. How about this 'the _Edward_ style'? Good, no?" I said, waggling my eyebrows at him.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, looking confused.

"You're the only guy I've kissed properly." I admitted to him.

"Seriously?" Edward asked sounding incredulous.

"Seriously. Why does that shock you so much?"

"Because you're hot! Shit, I mean, you're pretty. No, wait, beautiful." Edward said, stuttering a lot.

"Thanks? But you're only saying that because I'm a vampire! All vampires are hot!" I said.

"No, you, Bella, were hot as a human." Edward said, and he winked at me. Damn, he was hot when he winked.

"So were you!" I admitted, then, I was thankful for being a vampire, because if not my face would be bright red.

"Why can't I read your mind?" Edward asked me randomly.

"Because no one can read minds?" I answered with a question.

"I can. I can read everyone's mind except yours." Edward told me. I was a little shocked at this, it was, I think, a pretty awesome ability to have.

"Oh! I know! I'm a mental shield!" I exclaimed happily. Good, Edward can't go poking around my head.

"Really? So your ability is to block mind attacks then?" Edward asked curiously.

"Uh huh! And I can shape shift into any creature, real or mythical." I told him proudly. I love that gift! I could be a bird, or a lion, or a mermaid, or a fly!

"Wow!" Edward said.

"What was Alice talking about? Something that you haven't told me." I asked. I wouldn't bring up the notebook, because it was clear Edward wasn't going to mention that, and he just got angry whenever it was brought up.

"Nothing that concerns you." Edward said coldly. Just when I thought we were being friendlier.

"Well it obviously does if Alice told you to tell me!" I said back, hoping my tone was as cold as his.

"Well obviously I don't want to tell you!" Edward replied, almost shouting.

"Fine! See if I give a damn!" I shouted back before wrenching the door open and running off.

Damn Edward the vampire…

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of their emotional/angry reunion?**

**Review please! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Everyone seemed to like the previous chapter! Wooooo! Thanks for your awesome response! :D**

* * *

**Bella:**

**25****th**** March 2012**

I ran straight into the living room, and right over to Alice. I was filled with anger, but Alice didn't seem to care.

"I thought I told you two not to argue?" Alice told me.

"Yeah, well, being around Edward just makes me argumentative! Blame him! Now, what the heck is it that he's keeping from me?" I asked, and just as Alice looked like she was going to answer, Edward flew into the room and stopped her.

"Don't. I think we should leave now, it's clear we're not welcome." Edward hissed, looking directly at me.

"I never said they weren't welcome, it's you who's being the idiot." I replied, keeping my voice calm.

"You two, stop arguing. Edward, why don't you tell her? What's the worst that could happen?" Alice said, pouting at Edward. He looked completely torn, like he couldn't say no to her.

"Fine. But if this ends badly, Jasper will scoop up your charred remains." Edward huffed while Alice jumped up and down happily.

"Yay! Now tell Bella before she rips your arm off!" Damn future telling vampire.

"I…uh…I managed to…um…get hold of your email address, Bella. And, uh, I sent you a couple of emails." Edward admitted into the room. Everyone was silent at this, but I didn't get why.

"Is that it?" I asked into the silence.

"You need to read them." Alice told me, and before anyone could stop me, I ran to my room and turned on my laptop. Before I knew it, Edward was there with me.

"You know, they're nothing important. You really shouldn't read them." Edward said, trying to plead with me.

"Trying to stop me reading them only makes me want to read them more." I told him as I opened up my emails. I looked and saw I had quite a few from Edward, so I clicked on the earliest one. In the email, Edward was apologising for being such a jerk the first time we met.

I looked through the other emails, and saw how they were all apologetic, and they seemed so sincere. Why wouldn't he want me to read them?

"Why didn't you want me to read them?" I asked Edward after reading most of them.

"Look at the penultimate one." Edward said simply.

I searched for the one he was on about, and read it slowly. It was about my death, and he was telling me how much he missed me. It pained me to read, but I kept going. Then I stopped. I was shocked at what he said;

_The thing is, Bella, I love you. With all my heart and soul, I love you so much, that now, it hurts._

I looked up at Edward, but he was looking out of my window, and anywhere else but me.

"Y-You love…me?" I stuttered in only a whisper. He didn't look at me; he just nodded so slightly I wouldn't have seen if I hadn't been carefully watching him for any signs of movement.

"How long have you, um, felt that way?" I asked, again only in a whisper.

"I think ever since I met you, but I only realised after the first kiss." Edward mumbled in response. Still, he wasn't looking at me.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked slowly, trying to take everything in. I mean, up until about an hour ago, I thought he hated me, now, he loves me? Well, they do say there's a thin line between love and hate…

"Because you hated me. I knew you would never feel the same way." Edward said sadly. I was beginning to get frustrated by him not looking at me.

"Edward, look at me." I demanded, but he shook his head. So, I hesitantly, and at human pace, walked over to him, and stood right in front of him. He still tried to look away, so I turned his head, and forced him to look at me. I looked right into his golden eyes, that looked so sad. I just wanted to make his pain go away.

"Bella, I know you don't feel the same way." Edward told me.

"No, I don't. But I could have, and I still can. You know what stopped me before? I did. Because, after the second kiss, I realised I did indeed like you. So when you kissed me again, I thought that maybe you felt the same way. During the month where you ignored me, I tried to convince myself that I didn't like you, because I could never have you. And then I had five years to talk myself out of loving you, and that there was no way we could be together, because you were human." I told him honestly.

"So you don't even like me anymore?" Edward asked sadly.

"I don't know what I feel." I said, and Edward smiled a bit, so I gave him a questioning look.

"Jasper, Alice's mate, can feel and manipulate emotions. And he just told me through his thoughts that what you said was true, and that you go through each emotion so fast he can barely register it." Edward told me, and I smiled too, relieved for the fact this ridded some of the tension between us.

"Oh, sorry Jasper." I said, feeling bad.

"Don't feel bad, it's fine." Jasper replied, and I laughed because I forgot he could read my emotions. Must be weird living with him. And Edward, reading your mind.

"So you don't hate me then?" Edward asked.

"Not right now." I replied with a smirk.

"Do you like me then? And I mean that in a friend sense." Edward asked.

"I don't think I know you well enough to answer that. I mean, all I know is that you hate when people mimic you, you are very private about your notebook, and you're a vampire." I told him, then added, "Oh, you're also a jerk who can't come up with any un-laughable nicknames." I laughed when I added that part and Edward scowled at me.

"Are you saying that I can't l-love you because I don't know you?" Edward asked, and I thought about that for a moment.

"No, I'm saying that I need to know someone a bit better before I can count someone as a friend. Maybe, if I let myself, I could of loved you. But you hurt me bad, and so I tried to forget about you."

"I promise, Bella, I'm never going to hurt you for as long as I live. Can't you just try to love me?" Edward pleaded with me.

"Only if you tell me what's in that notebook?" I asked, and Edward looked like he was trying hard to remain calm.

"Why do you want to know what's in it so much?" Edward asks, trying to keep the coldness out of his voice.

"Because you're keeping it such a mystery." I told him, smiling as sweetly as possible.

"Fine. In my notebook…"

* * *

**A/N: Finally we find out what's in his notebook! Lot's of you have already made guesses, but any last ideas?**

**Review please!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Fiiinnnaaalllly, Edward says what's in his notebook!**

* * *

**Bella:**

**25****th**** March 2012**

"Fine. In my notebook was a diary type thing. But it, uh, had some stuff. Embarrassing stuff." Edward admitted sheepishly.

"What kind of embarrassing stuff?" I ask. I mean, he just said he was going to tell me what was in it.

"You." Edward answered simply.

"What? Why am I embarrassing?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"Because, I basically wrote a diary, every day, from the first day I met you, I wrote in the diary, about you. About any interactions we might have had, or just anything about you. And it had some drawings of you. And, yes, I am officially a stalker." Edward said, and I was slightly shocked.

"So you were telling the truth? About liking me and regretting your actions?" I blurted before I could think about what I was doing.

"Yes, I was." Edward admitted. I slowly walked over to where he was, and I reached out slowly to his hand. His head immediately snapped up to look at my face, and I looked right back at him. I took his hand in my own, and very slowly leaned in to his face. I hesitated for a second, and in the second Edward crashed his lips to mine.

The feeling felt so familiar, yet so different. Maybe it was because it was my first kiss as a vampire. Maybe it was because things between me and Edward had changed. In what way, I don't know. But right now, I don't really care. Wanna know why? Because I'm kissing Edward! I responded very happily to this kiss, and he definitely noticed it. We both kissed each other for what felt like hours, until there was a very loud throat clearing.

Edward and I abruptly stopped kissing, and jumped apart from each other. I looked to see both our families standing there, some looking amused, others looking happy. I was incredibly relieved I could no longer blush. Not that I wasn't incredibly embarrassed, but still, at least it wasn't as noticeable.

"I know you've found your mate and all, Eddie, but-" Emmett started.

"What?" Edward and I shouted at the same time.

"You don't realise it? You don't feel a pull to each other?" Carlisle asked, and both Edward and I looked at each other, puzzled.

"Up until a couple hours ago, I hated him! How can that work?" I asked.

"So you don't hate me anymore?" Edward asked happily.

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe you should kiss me so I can find out." I told him, and so he began walking over until there was another cough. Crap. Forget everyone was watching. Since Edward was near me, I grabbed his arm and pulled him in front of me to hide me from everyone.

"Yep, you're definitely mates." Emmett announced.

"I'm not sure; I thought you couldn't hate a mate. Hey, that rhymes!" I said, giggling to myself.

"They say that vampires hold strong feelings towards their mates, and I think hate is a pretty strong feeling." Carlisle explained. Again, I looked up to Edward, and found him staring down at me.

"I…uh…" Edward stuttered, and then looked to our families, looked at me, and back at them. He then placed his hands on either side of my face, and kissed me slowly. It was incredibly romantic, and I don't think it was slow just because our families were watching. I responded, but Edward broke away way too soon for my liking. I pouted, and everyone just laughed.

"See. Mates." Alice announced.

"Just because I like kissing Edward?" I asked, and Edward grinned cockily. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, and the grin vanished.

"Man, Bella, you've already whipped him into shape!" Rosalie said. I smiled happily at her, then innocently at Edward.

"Ok, I think we should give them some private time." Jasper commented.

"Yeah, Bella and Edward look like they're gonna jump on each other at any moment. And that would not be pretty." Emmett said, making a face of disgust.

"So, why did you actually come here?" Edward asked.

"You annoyed that we broke up your make out session?" Emmett asked cheekily, which earned his a slap on the back of his head from Rose. Thankfully, both our families left, and so I turned to Edward.

"Do you think we're mates then?" I asked Edward nervously.

"I dunno, I hope so, though." Edward said. "What do you think?"

"I don't know! I'm just so confused right now! Why couldn't you have been sweet and caring as a human?" I asked.

"I was, I just…I was only a jerk to you. Don't ask me why, because I don't know, and I'll probably never know. But…" Edward trailed off, so I went over and kissed him again.

We broke apart after a while, but I stayed looking into Edward's eyes. We walked downstairs, hand in hand, to face our families.

"Here come the lovebirds!" Emmett's voiced boomed, and I had to laugh at him. He always had so much energy. We sat down on the empty chair, and since there wasn't much room, I sat on Edward's lap. He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist, and so I snuggled into him.

"Anyway, we take it you're mates, then?" Alice said, and I realised everyone was watching Edward and I.

"Um…yeah, we think so." Edward replied, and then he kissed my cheek.

"So what does this mean then?" Kate asked, and Edward and I both had puzzled looks on our faces.

"What Kate means is that you two are both part of different covens or families. Now, as mates, you can't bear to be apart. So, you can either join one or the others coven, or start your own." Carlisle explained. I looked over my shoulder at Edward, and he seemed to be having a debate with himself over what to do.

"I'll join your family, if that's alright Carlisle." I said, but before Carlisle could reply, Edward started speaking.

"No! I won't make you leave your family!" Edward said.

"Look, Edward, I've made my decision. Eleazar, I'm sorry to be leaving, but I don't think I've ever fit in with you guys, not really. It's just; you're all so much older than me. I really hope you don't mind, but I just feel this is something I need to do." I explained. Edward looked like he was going to say something, but Eleazar quickly started speaking first.

"That is fine, Isabella. I understand you have to be with your mate, and you already fit in so well with his family." Eleazar said, smiling, and the rest of my old coven all smiled and nodded encouragingly.

"I'll call and visit often, I promise!" I said, smiling back at them. I looked at Edward, and he still looked annoyed at my decision.

"You shouldn't have to do this, Bella, just because of me." Edward said.

"I'm not doing this just for you! I need a change in my life, and you just so happen to be a part of it!" I shouted back. Edward looked like he was going to say something back, but someone must have thought something to him, because he didn't.

"I'm sorry." He said instead.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think about Edward's note book? Creepy or sweet?**

**Review please! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry for the delay...tons of exams and other boring stuff happened! **

**Oh, and I've got no pre-written chapters left now, so updates may be a bit more spaced out, sorry :)**

* * *

**Bella:**

I stood, staring at Edward, shocked. He just apologized.

"Ok…" I trailed off. I looked over to Alice, and I saw her smiling at me. She must have had some kind of vision.

Next thing I knew, Edward was crushing his lips to mine with so much passion. I quickly responded, wrapping first my arms around him, and then my legs. Everyone else in the room was quickly forgotten, and all I could feel, hear, taste, was Edward. My hands were in his hair, gently tugging at it. His one hand was in my hair. This was definitely the longest, most passionate kiss we'd ever had.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end, and so Edward took his lips from mine. He did give me a couple of pecks on my lips, though, before he turned to look at our families. I didn't make any attempt to unwrap myself from Edward, however.

"So you made up then?" Alice asked, giggling at us.

"More like made _out_!" Emmett shouted, and even I laughed at him, along with everyone else.

"You can let go of me now, sweetie." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I don't want to." I whispered back, and then pecked his lips.

"How about you and Edward start packing up your things, Bella?" Carlisle asked. Edward and I both nodded, but then Emmett said, "You know, I don't think it's a good idea to leave these two in a room together." So I responded with sticking my tongue out at him. Mature.

Edward and I ran up to my room, and quickly began packing my things up. I could see that it was taking longer for Edward, because he was carefully looking through some of my things. However, my head snapped up when I heard him growling at something, only to see him holding a photo frame.

"What are you growling at, Edward?" I asked, and his head looked up, and he turned around the picture.

"Why are you with this dog?" Edward growled.

"What the hell do you mean by 'dog'? It's only Jacob?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I meant wolf. He's our enemy, Bella, and I'm pretty sure you're a vampire in this picture." Edward said.

"He's not my enemy, he's my friend. I friend that I haven't been able to see in years because our supposed hatred that we have to have." I growled back.

"So he's _just_ your friend then?" Edward asked harshly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I shouted back.

"It's just you look a lot closer than friends in this picture." Edward shouted at me. All of a sudden, Alice had ran into the room.

"STOP!" She shouted at both of us.

"What the hell is going on, Alice?" Edward barked at his sister.

"Just watch the vision." Alice demanded, and I was surprised when he actually did what she asked.

"Oh…" Edward muttered.

"Yes. So just have to stop being so damn possessive, otherwise that's what will happen." Alice told him.

"I hate to intrude, but does anyone mind filling me in on the vision you just had, Alice?" I asked, maybe a bit harsher than was needed.

"It showed you guys fighting, then you lunging at Edward before jumping out the window and running off into the woods, and never coming back." Alice explained.

"Well, right now, that sounds quite nice. What the hell is wrong with you, Edward? I mean, you tell me that you're this sweet and kind person, but most of the time you're just so horrible to me. I don't get it." I said, still angry with Edward.

"Look, I'm really sorry, I just saw the picture and I couldn't bear the thought of you with another man." Edward said, but I still wasn't forgiving him.

"Then you do the normal thing and calmly ask me if I'm dating him, without getting angry and growling at me!" I replied, slowly getting angry.

"Please, Bella, I'm really sorry. I love you, and I just wasn't thinking clearly." Edward pleaded.

"I think I can finish packing on my own." I told him, and then went back over to where I was packing up things before. I didn't hear any movement from Edward, so I presumed he had gone.

"I'm not losing you again." Edward said, and I jumped when I turned around and saw him standing in front of me. I looked at him confused, so he explained what he meant. "When they told me you had died, I couldn't bear it. We were never really together, but we could have been if it wasn't for me being an idiot. I thought I lost you then, but now I've found you, I'm never letting you go." Edward said, and then he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back, moved by his speech.

"Let's make a deal." I said to him.

"What's this deal about?" Edward asked, still hugging me tightly.

"We don't over-react when we see or hear something. We talk things through, like normal people. We don't shout at each other. Ok?" I told him.

"Deal." He said, smiling at me.

The packing was finished quickly after that, and soon all my belongings were being loaded into a car. I said a final, emotional, goodbye to Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate and Irina. I promised them all I would visit once a year and call them at least once a month. They had been a big part of my life, of my new life, and I was definitely going to miss them. If I could have cried, I would have.

"You alright, love?" Edward asked, once we were seated in the car. We were in a car with Alice and Jasper, and the others were in another car.

"Yeah, just going to miss them. And don't say sorry, because this was my decision." I said, stopping him before he went on to apologize and say how this was all his fault. Which it wasn't. "Wait. I've never even asked where you're living now!" I said.

"Oh, we have been staying in Chicago for about a year now." Edward said.

"Awesome! So, do you have a spare room? Like, for my stuff. I don't need a bed, or anything, but…" I muttered, feeling rude for just walking in to their lives, and demanding a room.

"You'll be staying with Edward." Alice said suddenly.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"She saw it." Edward replied.

"And you did too?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to force you to share a room with me. I mean, I didn't want you to feel like you had to." Edward said, sounding nervous.

"No, that would be nice." I said, smiling, and then place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

The rest of the journey didn't take too long, and soon we were pulling up at a house. Wait, no, scratch that. A mansion. Seriously. It had 3 floors, and most of the bottom floors walls were just glass. Surrounding the house was loads of trees, and even though the outside of the house was white, it still fit in, it didn't stick out at all.

"So…what do you think?" Edward asked.

"I love it!"

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**I can only see this story having 3-5 more chapters :'(**

**Review please!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Sad times are ahead, as this is the last chapter of this story :( ENJOY!**

**Important authors note at the bottom.**

* * *

**Bella:**

**ONE YEAR LATER!**

I was now perfectly settled into my new life, with my new family. As promised, last week I went up to Alaska, alone, to visit the Denali's. It was nice seeing them again, but I missed Edward incredibly.

Over the past year, Edward and I have got insanely close, and are barely ever apart. It was good to go alone, however, because I think Edward and I need to be separated sometimes. About 6 months ago, Edward proposed to me, saying words that made me melt inside. He apologised for his behaviour in high school, and said how he wanted to spend his eternity with me.

Of course I said yes, and 3 months later, we were married. We had a honeymoon, in which we travelled all over the world. We went to all the places I had wanted to visit, England, France, Italy, Japan, Australia, Africa, South America, and then we stayed for a couple of weeks on Isle Esme, an island Carlisle had bought for Esme.

All of the Cullen's had become my family, and I was, now, officially a Cullen. It felt wonderful, and Rosalie and Alice felt like real sisters; Emmett and Jasper like real brothers; and Carlisle and Esme like real parents.

We were still attending high school, and we were still living in Chicago, but we were due to move next year. I didn't know where, but I didn't mind, as long as I was with Edward and my new family.

"Bella, I have a surprise for you!" Edward said happily to me. Currently, I was sat in our room, watching TV, while he had been out, supposedly hunting.

"You know I hate surprises." I said, but I laughed when I saw the boyish grin on his face.

"Awww, I know, but you are going to love this surprise! I know it!" Edward said, and then he grabbed a tie. "But you're gonna need to be blindfolded." He said, and started stalking towards me.

"But I'll still be able to smell and hear what's going on, so it won't really work!" I protested, backing away until I reached the wall. Edward kept walking towards me, however, and only stopped when he was standing in front of me. He tied the tie quickly round my eyes, as I could do nothing to stop him. He bent down (I presumed, because I'm small) and kissed me, before flinging me onto his back.

He jumped out the window, I think, and I knew he was running through the forest because I smelt the animals, and the trees. Suddenly, I caught the scent of wet dog, and squealed internally with excitement.

"Bella, did you just squeal?" Edward asks, sounding like he was holding back laughter. Oops, maybe it wasn't such an internal squeal.

I didn't get chance to reply, as Edward had stopped running, and was removing my blindfold. I squealed again when I saw who was standing before me, and then I threw myself at them.

It was Jacob, who caught me first, then I hugged Angela, and then I hugged Ben.

"Oh my GOD! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, as I hugged them all over again.

"I see you don't hate Edward as much as you used to!" Angela said once I finally stopped hugging them.

"Well, I did, but then he said how he sent me these really sweet emails during high school, so we got married." I said.

"You're married! Why weren't we invited?" Angela asked, feigning hurt.

"Because…BLAME EDWARD!" I shouted quickly.

"Hey! I got them to you now, didn't I?" Edward asked, puffing up his chest.

"Yeah, whatever." I waved my hand dismissively.

"So, what's your life been like without us?" Jacob asked, smiling cheekily.

"Oh, so much better. I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I really missed you guys! You have to visit me more often! Oooooh! Can I introduce you to the rest of my family?" I ask excitedly. They all nod enthusiastically, and shift into wolves so they can match our speed when we run.

We got back to our house in no time, and I quickly called the rest of my family into the living room.

"Why can I smell wet dog?" Rosalie asked in disgust, so I rolled my eyes at her.

"Um, guys, these are my friends from when I was human. Jacob, Angela and Ben who, wait, are you guys still together?" I ask, and they nod in response.

"Are they wolfs?" Carlisle asks, sounding a bit weary.

"Yeah, but, we're good. They like me. They were my friends in high school. Edward used to pick on Angela." I tell him.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that, Angela." Edward says to her.

"It's alright, you already apologised." Angela says to him.

"So you were friends with werewolves, Bella?" Emmett asks.

"Yep." I told him.

"When did you find out they were werewolves?" Carlisle asks.

"When I was still human." I answer.

"Wow…So, you knew about vampires before you became one?" Carlisle asks, sounding intrigued.

"Um, no, they didn't tell me about that. I haven't even seen them after I became a vampire, because Eleazar told me we were meant to be enemies." I say, frowning at the memory of not being allowed to see my best friends.

The rest of the afternoon is spent with me catching up with Jacob, Angela and Ben. Angela tells me that her and Ben got married, and that she's now pregnant! I'm so happy for her, and she asks if I want to be the child's godmother. Of course I accept.

"So, are you guys' part of a pack?" I ask them.

"Well, no, not really, us three are kinda our own pack." Ben admits.

"Why don't you join our family? That way, I get to be around my godchild?" I ask, and they contemplate it, before accepting. "Let me ask Carlisle!"

"What do you want to ask me?" Carlisle says, appearing in the room.

"Could Jacob, Ben and Angela join our family?" I ask, pleading him with my eyes. He says he would be ok with that, but we need to call a family meeting to make sure everyone else is ok with it.

During the meeting, everyone agrees, and Emmett and Jacob make jokes about each other's smell.

I am ecstatic that they can join, which means that now I'll have all my friends and family in one place.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of the ending? :)**

**I ended this story now, because, this story was mostly to show their high school relationship, between Edward and Bella, and to be in the past. There may, at some stage, be a sequel, to show their vampire life, but that is not certain. Also, I didn't want to unnecessarily drag this story out.**

**So, does anyone want a sequel?**

**I feel like I'm setting some sort of trend, today, as I've just finished Changes (go check it out!) and now I've finished High School Hell.**

**Also, I'm still looking for someone to write a story with, so, if you want to write a story with me, PM me! :D**

**I can't think of any out-takes to write, but if there's a particular scene that you want to see that I missed, or want in a different POV, just tell me in a review or PM me. :)**

**Finally, could you please review just one last time for this story? :)**


	29. Authors Note about possible SEQUEL!

**A/N: I know it's annoying as hell when people post authors notes for chapters, but this is kinda important, so PLEASE READ! :D**

**I've decided I'm going to do a sequel (or prequel, whatever you guys would prefer - although, I'm not sure how a prequel would work, but...) of High School Hell, and I'd like you guys' opinions! I posted this on the story, because, if you have this story on your alert, you'll see and read this :D**

**I've got a vague idea of what I might do. I had planned to include it in the initial story, but decided against it.**

**So, what I wanna ask, is if there is anything you would like to see in the sequel? And, do you ****_actually want_**** a sequel? Because, if no one's gonna read it, there's no point me doing one.**

**PM me or review to say if you want a sequel, and then, if there's enough want for one, I'll do another authors note on this story to tell you. Or, you could put me on authors alert to see when I do a sequel :) Sound good?**

**Ok, bye for now! Sorry again for the annoying authors note chapter! Forgive me? :D**

**~Katy-Cullen23**


	30. AUTHORS NOTE ANNOUNCING SEQUEL

**A/N: I know, I know, another authors note. But this one brings good news!**

**So, I've written the first chapter of the sequel to High School Hell, which is going to be called High School Disappearances. I think it's quite different to my other stories, and I really hope you enjoy it :)**

**When I first posted the previous authors note, I had no idea what to write a sequel about. But, then I got this idea, and just started writing! So, the first chapter of the new story should be posted in the next half an hour (just have some final checks to do!).**

**I expect the chapters to be of about the same length as High School Hell, but there may only be updates once or twice a week since I have so many other stories on the go, but I just couldn't resist holding this one back!**

**Thank you for all your reviews, and I hope you'll be just as supportive of the sequel as you have been of this :)**


End file.
